Of the People - For the People
by ashinsai
Summary: Left behind in Sanctuary Hills by the lone survivor Hancock finds some distraction and a budding friendship with the settlement's designated scavenger. In the end adventure might be had after all, even if throwing in with the Vault dweller didn't turn out as expected.
1. Sanctuary

_Authors note: This is a shameless self insert with a non binary protagonist. It might not be just everyones cup of tea,  
but I hope it brings some enjoyment to people equally in love with everyones favourite ghoul mayor.  
Coarse language and later mildly sexual themes might abound. Mentions of drug use, as common to the Fallout universe,  
especially when in company of this charming raisin.  
English is not my first language but for accessibility I prefer using it, bear with me if spellcheck didn't catch everything.  
Now please, buckle up and join me for the ride..._

* * *

The sun rose over the Commonwealth bringing a golden glow to the dry grass of the wastes.  
The world looked almost ethereal, almost peaceful with the daylight soaking the broken asphalt and the earth softly crumbling under the soles of his boots.  
Standing at the edge of Sanctuary Hills was a single figure, red frock gently swaying in the breeze.  
His dark eyes saw the remaining blue and yellow colour of the houses that still held up bravely after more than 200 years.  
He saw the settlers between the houses going to work on the fields that grew mutfruit and tatos, carrots and gourd.  
Lately they had even started on melons to the apparent delight of their repairman Sturges.

Sanctuary Hills had grown fast since the sole survivor from the nearby vault, a man who called himself Dancer, started to make it his home.  
He had helped the last one of the Minutemen here, who along with his group of settlers gave this place life again.  
The walls and turrets he had installed, the water supply and increasing influx of settlers had made Sanctuary Hills indeed a sanctuary for many  
and one of the safest places in the Commonwealth. Safe and boring.

The man in red rubbed his eyes. Being outside on a sunny day like this was annoying.  
In the city the high houses and constant dust shielded the inhabitants from the brunt of the sun. There was also not a lot of clean air to be had but in a way he liked that.  
He had almost forgiven Dancer for blowing a hole into his strongroom, almost forgiven him for stealing from him,  
almost forgiven him even for killing his bodyguard. He had promised him adventure, to take the mayor of Goodneighbor out of town,  
away from the duties and position of power he had grown too comfortable in. He had promised to take him,  
John Hancock along so he could sharpen up the old killer instinct alongside another formidable fighter and where had it gotten him?

After unsurprisingly getting sneered at by the Diamond City guards for being a ghoul he had been sent here.  
It had been nice to see private eye Nick Valentine again, despite their differences both had always gotten along well,  
but it had become clear very quickly that Dancer valued the company of the synth detective over that of the most charismatic ghoul in town.  
His loss. But still, to be stuck in a settlement, just waiting for the man who recruited him for adventure,  
hoping he might make good on his promise after all, was far from what Hancock had signed up for.

He slowly sauntered down to the area around the settlements workshop where some people where usually hanging out.  
Maybe he could catch some gossip or find out if the scavengers found anything worthwhile to trade.  
It had only been a couple of days so far but Dancer had taken most of his chems when they parted, for combat reasons,  
and even though he suspected the old woman they called Mama Murphy might have her own stash asking anything of her was far from his mind.  
One just doesn't bother sweet old ladies even if one is bored out of their mind and can't even catch a high to pass the time.

When he passed by the scavenging station, unexpectedly a bottle of beer was thrust into his hand. Even more unexpectedly it was cold.  
Hancock squinted at the bottle, then at the pale hand still gripping the bottleneck.  
It was connected to a leather clad arm, which belonged to one of the scavengers Dancer had assigned.  
They were of middling height and middling build, didn't look like much, but their slightly lined face suggested that they at least survived their twenties  
and were planning on doing some more aging still. The most vibrant thing about the guy was that short teal hair they wore in an old fashioned sidecut.  
Their broad hips but flat chest had given him pause at first when puzzling over how to address them, but Hancock was not a man to tell anyone  
how to live their life and if it meant referring to someone in gender neutral terms he could do it.  
What was their name again? "Elij, was it? Thanks.", he rasped, but the hand holding his beer hostage still didn't release its grip.  
Hancock raised his eyebrows and looked at the other person quizzically.

"Yes, sorry, of course." the scavenger averted their gaze. "I actually wanted to ask you something."  
The ghoul grinned. "Actually, I have a question first: This is cold. How?"

Elij pointed to a robot standing close by. "Drinking buddy. Dancer brought it in during the night. It produces cold beer.  
I have no idea how it does it, I have never found anything remotely that amazing and I'm telling you, I'm out there a lot.  
It's also been ages since I drank anything this fresh. Sure, there's Bobrovs moonshine and that's pretty decent and basically  
everything tastes better if you're on something, but that stuff here, that's the real deal and .. and I'm rambling. Sorry."  
Elijs grey eyes widened like they just stepped on a tripwire.  
They had never been to Goodneighbor but Diamond City was close and most people there had at least heard the stories about Mayor Hancock.  
While other guys like Sturges or good natured Preston might put up with their enthusiasm they decidedly doubted this man would have much patience for that.

"Heh, don't worry kid." Hancock smiled. "Some rambling is preferred to that infernal silence these past days. Being holed up in here gets at least a bit better  
when someone's doing some talking sometimes. You feel me?"  
"I ... feel you?" Elij was taken aback a bit by being called kid, but glad the ghoul humoured them.  
"You also gave me beer, so I'd say we're good." Hancock took a swig from the bottle, clearly surprised.  
"Actually good beer, you were not lying. Usually that stuff tastes like piss." They both grinned.

Elij had only arrived to Sanctuary Hills a couple of weeks before Dancer sent Hancock there.  
They had pretty soon made a bit of a name for themselves as a decent scavenger but making friends was hard, especially when being out and about in the woods and ruins so much.

Sturges was always busy fixing appliances and structures of the settlement, the steady sounds of his hammer against one of the buildings walls being reassuringly present now too.  
Preston Garvey sat on the edge of the old carport not far from the scavenging station also drinking one of the beers that the new robot provided and through the door Elij could hear the soft creaking of Mama Murphy's chair in which the old lady sat, snoring slightly in the morning sun streaming through some holes in the wall behind her.

"So, your question for me? Shoot." Hancocks voice broke Elijs contemplation of their surroundings.

"Aaah, yes. I know it's probably dumb and I'm probably wrong but..", the next words came out very fast and almost inaudible:  
"You seem kinda bored." Hancock laughed loudly. "Hah, and here I thought I was being subtle. What gave it away? Was it the frequent yawning?"

"That maybe and you hanging around the scavenging station trying to get a hold of any alcohol or chems we brought in to kill the time."  
The ghoul narrowed his eyes at Elij. "Hey now, if there's nothing to do there's nothing to do, can't fault a man for looking for a little way out and I trade you fair and square.  
So if you're done judging..."  
"I'm not judging", Elij interjected, "I'm offering a way out."  
Hancock inclined his head. "I'm interested."

Fumbling nervously Elij explained their troubles with small bands of raiders being present in the woods recently.  
Nothing big enough to start an assault on the settlement but enough to make scavenging alone more dangerous than usual.  
So, they proposed, if Hancock felt like doing something to distract himself, maybe he'd like to accompany Elij out there.  
Even if there was nothing to shoot out there it at least opened up the possibility to find some more materials and ingedients and more pockets could carry more loot.  
It would be a change and at least be better than just sitting around waiting to get bored to death or go feral, whatever came first.

Smiling the ghoul put an arm around the scavengers shoulder. "You got yourself a partner, friend."  
Of course this companion was being a far shot from the impressive figure Dancer cut as he fearlessly stood before him in Goodneighbour,  
confessing theft and easily taking out the one who planned the heist afterwards.  
Still, making small trips beyond the walls with a friendly face at his side might be the next best thing to saving the world or whatever Dancer was up to  
when he was not procuring beer making robots from god knows where.

Finishing his beer Hancock fell into step next to Elij, leaving Sanctuary Hills through one of the gates.  
There were indeed raiders in the woods and together they took out a small band of three that had set up camp in a small pit between the trees.  
They had not concealed their smoking firepit well and were taken by surprise when Elij and the mayor attacked them.  
Going through the loot revealed some positive surprises in the form of four hits of jet and a pack of mentats in addition to the more useful weapons,  
ammunition and armour their three unlucky victims possessed.  
Elij passed the chems to Hancock. "Couldn't have done it alone. I usually just do coffee myself and the stuff is not essential to running the camp so..."  
The ghoul nodded and the chems disappeared in the pockets of his coat. "Coffee eh? I guess it keeps you awake.  
Always been more of a mentats ghoul myself, makes me feel intellectual." For a second it seemed Elij gave the chems a wistful look,  
but it was gone as fast as it appeared and even remembering their earlier words about everything tasting better with a bit of a high Hancock didn't give it much consideration.  
If they wanted to share something later, they could still ask. For now there was more to explore, maybe more to kill even.

Their continued exploration rewarded them with another small group of raiders, a couple mole rats that almost took a chunk out of Elijs leg and a decent amount of hubflowers  
which Elij swore they could make something useful out of. When they returned to Sanctuary Hills the sun was setting and their pockets where heavy.  
"Held yourself well out there pal." Hancock smiled. After a second of consideration he then shoved one of the inhalers they found in Elijs pocket.

"Thanks but," Elij started but Hancock interrupted them, "You do with that whatever you want and if you need more of anything you just ask,  
and if it's just more of the company of a charming ghoul. You know where to find me."  
Elij laughed nervously. The man was indeed charming but they had a feeling he would enable the worst of their habits.  
Back in Diamond City chems had been expensive but every now and then they enjoyed taking some.  
Still Elij was mindful of the dangers addiction could prove so they tried to not indulge in that kind of activity too often.

Elij decided to forgo any more comments on the jet sitting in their pocket now. "You know what," they called after the man in the red frock walking towards one of the houses.  
"More company it is. If you don't mind. Another run, tomorrow, back here at sunrise."  
They were met by a smile and those black eyes winking at them with a mischievous glint.  
They went out again the next day, and the day after that. It quickly became a routine, a comfortable companionship and the steady influx of building materials,  
food and other useful items had never been as good in Sanctuary Hills since Dancer had taken his attention elsewhere.

The humming of small insects, light filtering through the trees while dust motes danced, familiar heavy steps next to them,  
feeling their own breath going in and out again, being out there was where Elij found living easiest.  
They had enough of cramped environments for a lifetime and Sanctuary Hills was the most free they had felt in years.  
The tatos where coming along nicely and they knew any day now they'd have to assist with the harvest.  
In their mind they already contemplated the dishes that could be made with the amount of fresh fruit the gardens now produced.  
Maybe they could try to make roasted carrot strips with a tato mush like their mother used to make.  
Mother, wherever she was would probably shudder at the company her child kept nowadays.

Elij glanced over to Hancock who just stuffed some more hubflowers into his pockets. Probably crushing them awfully with that attitude, but it mattered little.  
The first time Elij saw a ghoul they had been shocked by their unfamiliar looks.  
The rough, pocked skin and most importantly lack of a nose had been startling but they had quickly found themselves fascinated by the resilience of many of these people.  
Disfigured by radiation they had the benefit of being almost immune to its damaging effects. Furthermore their changed state seemed to grant them a longevity  
that was unheard of for mere humans. Some ghouls where even human before the war, over 200 years old and lived to tell their stories.  
Not Hancock though, the stories he recounted where much more recent and mostly anecdotes of his life in Goodneighbor.  
The way he told it he had formed a peaceful community out of drifters and others, everybody was welcome. It sounded nice.  
Other times he told of bloody altercations with raiders and gunners, who just seemed like a slightly deadlier type of raider, of excess and indulgence. That also sounded nice.  
"One day I might have to visit Goodneighbor, you know." Elij spoke up through the comfortable silence that had settled between them since heading out that day.  
"And here I was wondering if you swallowed your tongue." A low raspy chuckle came from the ghoul. "I could show you around. A soft thing like you might just get eaten up otherwise."

Elij grinned, "We can't all have your enviable affliction. I suppose the lack of a nose helps with the smell of the place at least."

Hancock considered them wryly, "You'd be surprised how little it does. And watch your step if you actually don't want to look like me."

It was too late though, distracted Elij had missed the signs of a small sinkhole opening up before them and unceremonously tumbled into the dirty water collected at the bottom.  
The tails of their leather coat floated up, their undershirt plastered tightly to their chest in the puddle they now sat in.  
"Well fuck." Elij pulled themselves up on one of the barrels stuck in the muddy ground next to them, then pulled their hand back quickly.  
The faded yellow and black of the hazard symbol indicated nuclear waste.  
"Lots of rads down there, so if you don't want to collect a healthy green glow..." Hancock reached out and Elij gladly took the offered hand to climb out.  
Quickly putting some distance between themselves and the dangerous pit they started stripping off their wet clothes.

"If that's for my benefit I can only say: I'm benefitting." Hancock laughed.  
"Ha-fucking-ha." Elij struggled with their pants, coat and shirt discarded on the forest floor.  
"I'm just trying not to turn ghoul over here, getting that irradiated shit off of me is the safest option, so if you got any other suggestions let's hear them."

The man of course knew that Elij had a point, but couldn't refrain from teasing them.  
"You wouldn't turn ghoul anyway. Most people just die. Not that it wouldn't be a good look for you." He winked.  
Elij threw him an exasperated glance as they shuffled through one of their packs for a spare and dry set of road leathers pulling them out with a flourish.  
"Auf jeden Fall vorbereitet."

"Come again?" Hancock squinted. "Ah, sorry, the pun doesn't work in english." Elij smiled wryly, "Prepared for every every matter, or well fall. Literally a fall in this case though."  
"Doesn't explain the language but I know better than to pry." The ghoul shrugged. "Now you might want to change the outfit emperor, I like the clothes, but there might be trouble up ahead."

Indeed, only a little distance from the irradiated sinkhole they found a small bunker in which raiders had set up camp. With practiced routine the two of them took the raiders out.  
Deeper inside they uncovered a rusted door with a simple lock that nevertheless had proven too much for the raiders before apparently.  
Grabbing a bobby pin Elij made short work of the lock, revealing a small stash of ammunition, but also saw them confronted with two feral ghouls.  
Elij screamed and scrambled backwards as the creatures ran towards them.  
"Had to be Ferals." Hancock sounded a tad remorseful shooting his unlucky ghoul brethren whose brains had deteriorated under the radiation to put them into a state of mindless frenzy.  
There was never much to be done for these former people, not many options other than to put them out of their misery.  
Elijs heart was beating hard and fast, still on the floor looking in horror at the disfigured bodies lying on the ground mere inches from their feet.  
"Thanks," they hoisted themselves to their feet. "I kinda panicked there." "Yeah, right." Hancock turned the bodies over and went through the pockets of their rags.  
"Let's see what they got and then get out of here."

Grabbing the ammunition and whatever else of worth they could find they made their way out of the bunker.  
On the way back to Sanctuary Hills Elij grabbed the now dry leather coat they had hung over a branch earlier. "Not leaving that here, even if it gives me rad poisoning."

Hancock shrugged. "Let me carry it and we sort it out when we're back." He said and tossed the coat over his shoulder.  
Elij, walking behind him couldn't suppress a shiver, remembering another silhouette carrying the very same coat in a similar manner, years ago.  
In another life, a life forever lost. Catching up quickly they made it through the gate just after nightfall.  
The area around the workshop was illuminated by a couple of electrical lamps, a rare sight in the Commonwealth.

"We've done well for ourselves here." Elij said, facing Preston Garvey who took the goods they collected off their hands to store them in the workshop.  
Preston nodded, "I'd never have thought we could make another home for ourselves like this, set up safely, bring the Minutemen back, but Dancer really did it."  
"He has done a lot, hasn't he?" Elij was impressed. The sole survivor had done so much for the people of the Commonwealth, even though his own struggles where mostly a closed book to them.  
Garvey furrowed his brow. "Indeed he has. We're about to liberate another place soon, a big step for the Minutemen. We'll all be safer once it's done, every single settlement, but.."  
"But? But he's out there and you have no idea when he'll grace you with his presence again, am I right?" Hancock interjected.  
Garvey shrugged. "You're right but, he's the General. If he decides we're not ready yet we wait." He turned back to Elij. "Mama Murphy asked for you, care to see her?"  
"I'm just gonna toss your coat over a pole over there, air it out a bit more." Hancock pointed, making his exit.  
Elij went into the house with its faded yellow shingles. "Mama Murphy?" They said softly through the gloom.  
The old woman raised her head and regarded them through watery blue eyes. "Ah there you are kid. Had quite a scare out there, didn't you?"  
Elij looked at her quizzically but shrugged it off. Mama Murphy tended to say confusing stuff, seemingly knowing more than she ought to know,  
but once you start to believe in visions and destiny you have to start asking yourself how much of your life is really your own decisions and how much is predetermined  
and Elij was not going there. Instead they went a step closer to better address the old woman. "It was an exciting day." Elij acknowledged. "How can I help you?"

Mama Murphy looked at her hands folded in her lap, they were thin, dotted with the marks of age. "When you were out there, did you find anything?"  
Her voice was very soft and low now. "Like, maybe you came upon some chems? Like a little bit of jet maybe?"

Elij had known the old lady was taking chems sometimes but so far hadn't been the one asked to provide them for her.  
They felt conflicted giving an old woman something that might reduce the span of her remaining years further,  
but on the other hand it was a blessing to grow that old in the Commonwealth at all.  
Who would deny an old woman that little bit of escapism she could get from the cage of her old flesh and bones.  
"In fact I do.", they said. The jet had made its way into their water tight pack days earlier and was quickly procured.  
The thankful look in Mama Murphy's eyes made it quite worth it to part with the inhaler.  
No high would ever beat giving someone a helping hand, Elij had resolved that for themselves years ago.  
Tired they dragged their feet back to the wooden shack they had chosen as their sleeping place.  
There were two other mattresses in the other room of the hut, divided by a thin wall from their own sleeping bag.

The two settlers who shared these were a young couple, maybe in their early twenties and it was sometimes hard to find sleep  
when the sounds of kissing and barely restrained heavy breathing got too obnoxious.  
Still, in this world you had to grab your pleasures when they presented themselves and going outside for a bit longer  
to look at the stars overhead was preferrable to starting a fight over people just loving each other.  
Sure enough the coat was hanging over a pole right next to the shack.  
It was a dear memory even more than it was a protective piece of clothing.  
Elij ripped the cover off a can of cram and started eating. Never think too much about that stuff being 200 years old or the rads you got just from eating it.  
They had used one of the rare packs of radaway the settlement stored for cases of mild radiation poisoning earlier and were feeling pretty much normal again.

The scrapes and bruises from the encounter with raiders and ghouls were not too bad but Elij shuddered at the thought of what the ferals could have done to them,  
just armed with a bobby pin, on the ground, shaken to the core by the distorted faces jumping out at them.  
Tonight would be hard to sleep even after everyone else was silent again. Elij didn't know if the images of the past would ever stop haunting them,  
but the old demons would definitely be more alive after a day like this. Now if they just still had that hit of jet.  
Hah, they silently laughed at themselves. Elij had slept through more than one night full of nightmares and would do it again.  
Another day survived, and the bad had always been paired with the good, the joy of reliable company was worth a lot when one knew they didn't have to face the dangers of this world alone.


	2. Leaving home

Days and weeks went by. Not every day was sunny, there were drizzles that made for annoyingly slippery footing and radstorms that left them soaked to the bone out there.  
The tatos had been harvested and they had managed to bring in a good amount of meat lately, mostly radstag and molerat, a nice change from radroach,  
a taste that was very much acquired and a consistency that Elij thought they would never get used to even if they lived to be a hundred years.  
Elij enjoyed cooking, making some good fresh roasts and a lot of evenings where spent outside on long tables, the settlers preparing food for everyone, sharing company and eating together.

The sense of community and belonging was something Elij had missed during their time in Diamond City, where everyone was suspicious of one another and people looked out only for themselves.  
And here they were, their friends, homely Sturges with his broad shoulders and broader smile, helping himself to an impressive piece of radstag.  
Right next to him Preston, holding himself with dignity, his laser musket never too far out of reach but still smiling amiably at the other settlers making smalltalk.  
Old Mama Murphy at the other end of the table, nursing one of the cold beers that incredibly useful robot still reliably supplied.  
On evenings like this even perpetually depressed Jun Long seemed to lighten up a bit, lifting the heavy weight off his chest for a while.  
It might just have been an act on his part, but it was still a relief to see everyone pull together trying to make a living.  
Glancing over the settler's faces Elij was glad to spot ghouls among them too, often maligned in a lot of settlements and banned from entering Diamond City all together  
it was good to see that these people too could find a home here, accepted just like any other person.  
They stopped their searching glance resting on the face of the man who had become a fast friend to them.  
Hancock's black eyes flicked over to them, returning their gaze and he smiled, revealing impossibly white, straight teeth for a face as rugged as his.  
The ghoul slightly raised his bottle in acknowledgement and went back to the discussion he had with his neighbour at the table.  
Life was good and then it changed.

Out of the darkness beyond the tables lights a figure neared the group. No alarm was raised and Preston rose from his seat, hand extended.  
The man who had arrived in their midst was clad in the familiar blue and yellow of a vault suit, decked out with assorted armour pieces that must have belonged to raiders at some point.  
His face was stern and unmoving as he greeted his fellow minuteman and surveyed the table before him.  
"Stay seated." he said, mentioning for Preston to accompany him. He left without another word or glance at the settlers for whom he had made this place a home.  
It might have been that he couldn't bear to see the changes to what had once been his own home, pre-war, or it might have been that he just didn't care too much for anything beyond his own agenda.

They saw him again a couple of days later, when Preston returned, clearly elated because the Minutemen had now taken back what he called "the Castle".  
Hancock regarded Dancer darkly, the man had not even talked to him, had not acknowledged his presence or his promise.  
When he tried to talk to him he had simply dismissed him, said he didn't have the time and was still on some case with Nick Valentine, whatever that was supposed to mean.  
The synth detective who followed him around wasn't too talkative either and kept his distance, waiting for Dancer's commands.

Instead the vault dweller who had been frozen in time for so long decided to seek Elij out. Looking them up and down with indifference he said that Preston had recommended them.  
Apparently he thought Elij could make a decent minuteman if they got the appropriate training.  
By joining Dancer's settlement they had agreed to take orders he said, narrowing his eyes at the slightly smaller person facing him.  
They were to train with other new recruits at the newly liberated Castle. There they would join the Minutemen and help rebuild, immediately.  
Elij was taken aback. "Immediately? That means traveling after dark. I've been up and out there all day. Some people need to sleep."  
Dancer inclined his head to the side as if in thought. "Walk as far as you can then and stop when you find a safe place for a camp,  
I want you to get there as soon as possible, no delays." And with these words he turned around and walked away, not even giving another glance.  
Dancer was used to having his commands obeyed and didn't have time for discussions, his mission, the one occupying his mind was too important  
to appease some settlers that meant near nothing to him. He still needed to find his son.

Elij stood dumbfounded for a second. They had first heard about Sanctuary Hills on the Diamond City radio, a new settlement,  
away from the high walls of the city but also away from its corruption, its paranoia and hatred for anyone who was different.  
Diamond City itself was reasonably safe, but outside it was a hell of narrow streets full of rubble, raiders, supermutants and worse.  
Elij had to take the chance and had found more here than they expected. To leave now, not sure when or if they would be able to come back was putting an ache in their heart  
they thought they had lost long ago. This place had started to feel like home and now it was time to say goodbye.

They went to Preston first, despite his reluctance to take charge he was in a way their inofficial leader overseeing the day to day activities in the settlement.  
He was also in a way responsible for Elij's transfer to the Castle as Dancer decided according to his recommendation.  
Preston assured Elij he thought it was for the best as they had already proven themselves capable of becoming a decent fighter,  
not just by ability but also because of their innate sense of justice.  
It did poorly for softening the blow of having to leave home but it was still nice to have someone believe in them Elij thought.  
Preston didn't expect that Dancer would have Elij find their way all alone, but only shrugged and asked them to try and be safe.  
Take a slightly longer route south, avoid the city and try not to get killed. Good advice, if not terribly helpful should they run into real trouble along the road.

Underneath their sleeping bag, hidden under some lose boards Elij retrieved their meagre possessions, one of them more valuable than the others.  
With their pack, trusty rifle and clad in their signature coat Elij set out towards the main gate. Here they would walk down the road that would lead them through Concord and then south.  
Elij had tried to spot Hancock as they walked down the settlements main street but didn't find him before reaching the gate.  
There he stood, back against one of the guard towers, piercing gaze tracking their approach.

"And when did you think to tell me you're going?" He sounded a bit reproachful but not entirely serious.  
Elij grimaced. "I didn't exactly know I was going until earlier, but yeah, here I am, on my way to the Castle, Dancer's orders. Seems I'll become a minuteman."  
Hancock sighed as Elij continued: "Listen, I wanted to say goodbye at least, we had a good run and it was fun and you've saved my life probably more than once out there so, thank you."  
And there it was again that familiar feeling, that tightly bound ball of grief in their chest. Elij tried to shake it off.  
Hancock nodded "Yeah, I kinda overheard actually. Knew you wouldn't be skippin' out on me just like that. Just, try not to get yourself killed out there, you feel me?"  
"I feel you." Elij answered with more conviction than they felt, the possibility of death was looming pretty close for someone traveling alone even if they avoided confrontation.  
They knew even Preston had been worried, although he had tried not to show it.  
He apparently thought Dancer would have accompanied any recruits he sent to the Castle or at least sent a couple of them together to find safety in numbers.  
Instead a single recruit was now walking down the dark street under the gaze of millions of unfeeling stars twinkling like cold yellow eyes up above.  
They didn't look back at the home they were leaving or the friend standing next to the gate in his ancient red coat.  
Elij didn't want to confirm if he was still standing there or if he had already turned back to go to sleep, back in the safety of Sanctuary Hills,  
forgetting about the lonely figure now facing the dangers of the Commonwealth alone.

The burning in the corners of Elij's eyes must have been due to the dust of the road, or the exhaustion catching up with them.  
It had been a long day and they would have liked to sleep, but now they were determined to make it to Concord at least,  
where they planned on finding a dry corner in one of the abandoned houses to sleep for a couple of hours.  
Elij almost dozed off walking already, when heavy footfall startled them, someone running, right behind them.  
Turning around they raised their rifle ready to shoot, only to see Hancock slowing to a walk to saunter up to them.  
"You know what?" the ghoul sounded slightly out of breath but cheerful "We both know you'd just get killed out there all alone, so how about we don't take that chance.  
I'm with you, if you want to have me."  
Relief washed over Elij as they nodded. "As much as I hate to acknowledge my own incompetence, but you're probably right."  
They smiled, lightly bumping a fist against Hancock's shoulder.  
"I could honestly hug you, but so far we've established a definite non hugging friendship so I guess, thanks again, eh?"  
The man laughed. "Wait a bit, play your cards right and hugging privileges might get earned, for now let's just get that freakshow on the road hey? We're almost in Concord anyway."

Arriving in what remained of Concord the two travelers found the dusty streets thankfully empty of enemies.  
An almost undestroyed section of the crumbling ruins of a house provided a bit of shelter and they decided to use the opportunity for a break.  
Sitting down, his shotgun resting over his knees Hancock's gaze fell on the contraption on Elij's left arm.  
"Is that what I think it is?" He exclaimed in surprise.  
"A pip boy," Elij acknowledged, "My pip boy. I know I had it hidden so far, didn't want to draw attention to it, but yeah, mine."  
Hancock nodded. A pip boy was a valuable commodity and would have attracted not only the attention of the greedy but also prompted questions,  
questions that must have clearly shown in his face too as Elij started to explain with a sigh: "You know, I guess you deserve some backstory, what with keeping me alive and all."  
Hancock chuckled, they had worked together pretty well, keeping each other alive in fights so far, so the gratitude felt a bit unearned.

Elij continued: "I grew up in a vault, as you might have guessed now. I don't have the suit to prove it anymore, but yeah.  
Real fancy place, clean, everyone was speaking two languages at least, english and one of the old world, you know, Europe?  
We were taught some history of that place, language, cultural stuff, guess they wanted to preserve a piece of that here,  
after everything was gone or just, you know, out of reach."  
They gestured vaguely as if to indicate a world far away. Hancock nodded, speaking in a foreign language now made sense.  
"So you speak english and what? European?" "German actually.", Elij grinned, "I was raised with a deep appreciation for coffee, beer and water that fizzles."  
"Fizzy water ..."  
"Don't laugh, it's a staple of their culture apparently."  
Hancock shrugged, "You do what you gotta I guess."

Elij saw the mirth in the ghoul's eyes but couldn't be angry, the idea of foreign culture they had grown up with seemed awfully incomplete after all.  
"Apart from that it was mostly literature, appreciation of the arts and well, the language. Some of us spoke french, spanish and well, german.  
Then a couple decades ago we had to open the vault door to outsiders, we needed more people and we needed trade."  
Hancock nodded, an isolated population inside a vault couldn't live like that forever, sooner or later they all had to take the risk to make contact with the outside world.  
"Went well for ya?"  
"Actually yes, we were lucky." Elij confirmed, "The vault had some pretty stable trade agreements with some caravans. And then I ran away with one of them.  
I was .. about 21 I think. Feels like ages ago."  
"Old enough to make your own decisions." Hancock sounded stern but friendly. "The outside might be dangerous but you can't just lock people in forever.  
Got to make your own way in the world, live life on your own terms."  
Elij looked at him in thought. "Suppose you could say that's what I did. Joined a caravan, was with one of the traders for a while, later left him for another, she was … special.  
The coat was actually hers, she gave it to me because I wouldn't stop pestering her about it."  
Hancock grinned. "So you swing any which way? Figures. Honestly I have no idea what to even call you. Man doesn't quite fit, does it?"  
Elij cocked an eyebrow. "You seemed to do pretty well so far. Can't say either man or woman feel quite right, how about person?  
Or are you about to ask about my genitals now? Because I have the feeling they're none of anyones business."  
Hancock raised his hands defensively. "Wait, people ask that? Well I'm not gonna, but I suppose if you insist on falling into more rad pools I might find out anyway."  
Both laughed and the tension that had started to build evaporated. "Let's just say when I was born my parents thought I was a girl," Elij offered.  
"Honest mistake. Had my chest fixed in Diamond City the first time I got there. You have no idea what a relief it is to be flat if you've always felt .. wrong in your body before."  
The ghoul regarded Elij thoughtfully. "Can't say I haven't been through some major physical changes, but here we are, right the way we're supposed to be, hey?"

Elij smiled looking at the rough skin and noseless face with those eyes that glinted deep and black, unnatural but beautiful in their own way.  
"Would it be wrong to tell you, that you remind me of her now?" They mused. "Her eyes were very similar, skin too come to think of it, same cute nose."  
Hancock laughed. "Cute ... now that's a new one. So your girlfriend was a ghoul? What happened?"

Elij closed their eyes, the most painful part of the story was probably this. "It was ferals. We went too close to a tunnel crawling with them.  
Ripped our caravan apart. I barely got away with my life, along with one of the caravan guards who dragged me out of there kicking and screaming.  
All the way back to Diamond City. Can't ever get that memory out of my head, how she fought those things off while I just ran.  
I stayed in the city for too long, well, up until I heard the broadcast, Sanctuary Hills. I had to get out of there and I had to see it, and here we are."  
"Here we are." Hancock figured there would be another time to recount his own past to his friend who looked close to collapsing by now.  
He didn't need a lot of sleep and stayed awake a while longer while Elij nodded off.  
Even if one considered the scary potential to go feral and the looks other humans tended to give those afflicted like he was, being a ghoul came with benefits.  
Of course he still needed sleep and food like any other person but not only did he look forward to a long life, meaning near immortality but those daily needs also seemed diminished  
in contrast to what an unchanged human body demanded. In this case it enabled him to watch over Elij's sleep for a while longer,  
them seeming smaller somehow, curled up against a wall in that coat that once belonged to another ghoul.


	3. Delays

Elij woke a couple of hours later, the sun had not quite made it over the horizon again and the world was tinted in a vague reddish hue.  
They lightly touched Hancock's shoulder to have him raise his head, eyes alert already. "Did you sleep at all?" Elij asked.  
"Dozed maybe. I'm alright. We headin' out again?" Hancock made ready to stand but was stopped by a light tug on his sleeve.  
"Not quite yet."  
It was hard to hide his surprise when Elij started to grab a coffee can and cup from their bag.  
They then proceeded to combine water, coffee grounds and apply heat to the can, producing the familiar bitter smell of the dark concoction.  
"You were not kidding about coffee being your ride of choice, were you?" The ghoul blinked astonished and was met with an apologetic smile.  
"Bad habit," Elij said, "Still better than using psycho to get you going in the morning, healthier too.  
You have no idea how long it took me before I could stomach the stuff without sugar and milk though."

Elij had filled the cup and offered it to Hancock. "I only have the one cup but if you don't mind we can share."  
The coffee tasted rich and bitter on his tongue, the warm cup driving away the nights chill, warming his hands.  
The hot liquid warming him from the inside. All things considered this felt surprisingly good and right.  
When he handed the cup back a snack cake took its place in his hand, offered with a smile of lips that had their own share of cake crumbs already stuck to them.  
In the ruins of a town devastated by a nuclear war and the relentless pressure of time, right before sunrise two people shared the most perfect breakfast  
any of them could remember having.

When they continued on their way they kept mostly to the side of the road, ready to disappear quietly into some bushes if trouble should arise to meet them.  
Still their curiosity and sense of adventure didn't allow to walk on completely oblivious to the old world ruins that occasionally dotted the sides of the road.  
While Elij wasn't willing to take a lot of risks and squander too much time, they still went up to some of those places,  
killed the occasional raider they found to be straying too far from his group and grabbed whatever useful things didn't take too long to acquire.  
One couldn't amass riches this way, but it filled their pockets with some additional caps and ammunition and kept the raiders off their backs  
as it prevented those they encountered to report back on them. They made good way and Hancock remarked more than once on his companion surpassing his expectations.  
The pride Elij felt in being praised like that was immense. It was one thing to have a capable fighter on your side give you the time of day at all,  
but being told that they're actually a useful scrapper and pulling their weight was doing wonders for Elij's confidence.

They still didn't know if Hancock would consider them real crazy or real tough or maybe both,  
qualities he alleged where useful to have out there, but having him trust Elij to have his back was more than they could have wished for.

When they finally arrived to the newly founded settlement of Jamaica Plain their pockets were full and their feet tired.  
There were only two settlers living in the small house Dancer had prepared for inhabitation. The basic requirements for living were met, but in terms of defense the place was in a sorry state.  
The creaking of a waterpump greeted Hancock and Elij as they walked up to the house. Tatos were growing in a corner of the yard and a nervous woman tended to them,  
binding parts of the plant up to the supporting sticks.

The man who had operated the pump greeted them reluctantly. His hair had started to grey but wasn't growing light enough yet to make him out as old.  
He was probably in his forties, approaching fifty, same for the woman. On the other hand it was sometimes hard to say with the folks in the wasteland.  
Hard living can make for rapid aging and life out here was nothing but hard.  
The afternoon sun sent down an unforgiving glare and when the settler handed them a glass of water Elij thanked him profusely.  
Mark and Alma, so their names, had just decided to stay in the area days ago, the place having been uninhabitable and overrun by ferals before Dancer came through.  
The hatred in the man's eyes when he said the word ferals and the look he gave Hancock were telling and Elij felt worry pool in their chest.  
After a sip they handed the glass over to the ghoul, giving his hand a reassuring touch while doing so. A look of wry amusement played around his eyes.  
The reaction those settlers showed to him and their lack of hospitality for a ghoul was nothing new to Hancock and he knew to keep his composure.  
There was no use in antagonising these people, especially when one planned to crash under their roof for the night. In the end 20 caps bought them a spot on the couch in the living room.  
Elij also prepared some radstag for a shared dinner, a contribution that was well appreciated while Hancock loosely scouted the parameter.

This vigilance was probably the reason any of the four would see the light of the next day, as he scrambled back into the yard soon, terror written on his face.  
A small group of super mutants was approaching, a patrol only minutes from reaching the settlement.  
Super mutants were notoriously heavily armed and stronger than any human or ghoul.  
Hancock knew that without turrets and with their own state of arms and armour they were in for a tough fight.  
Flight was not an option for the settlers and with the mutants almost upon them it was unclear if they would be able to outrun them anyway.  
He quickly placed two fragmentation mines at the end of the yard and then ran back towards the house, where Elij handed him two of their four grenades and a stim pack.  
"We were pretty unlucky about finding these so far." They said in regards to the medication, worry clearly on their voice. "I have two more I could give you, but then we're out.  
Better we don't need to use them. I already told the others to go upstairs and shoot from there. The woman was shaking so hard,  
I doubt she'll hit anything, the man seems capable enough though."  
Hancock nodded. "Keep the stims, doesn't matter who holds on to them as long as they're there when we need them.  
I set up mines and we're prepared, let's just hope the settlers don't .. accidentally .. put a hole in any of us."

Elij tried to swallow their fear hearing the mutants outside call out to each other.  
Sure enough they had spotted the house and the fire they had going while preparing the roast gave away its inhabitants.  
Hancock and Elij barricaded the door but the ground floor of the building suffered from a hole in one of its sides that was impossible to secure in a minutes notice.  
The fight started with a mighty roar from one of the super mutants, followed by a deafening explosion.  
The first of them who had tried to run up to the house had stepped on one of the mines and the angry grunts and howling of the injured enemy where terrifyingly close.  
Aiming through one of the windows Elij started shooting at the downed mutant, ending the wailing about his missing leg by escalating his troubles to a missing head.

Three others were rapidly closing in though. Hancock had tried to circle around outside, throwing his grenades which staggered the remaining attackers but didn't incapacitate them.  
Two of the mutants changed direction upon his attack and chose to chase him instead of the puny people in the house.  
Luckily only one of the remaining mutants carried a gun, the two going after Hancock were armed with long planks which already looked like they had been used to bash in many a head.  
From the upper story window the settlers pelted the two attackers still out in the open with bullets, while Hancock tried to fight them off with his shotgun, causing them grievous injury.  
One of them fell finally, but the other had managed to drive his prey into a corner, long plank brandished, grinning through bloodied teeth at the much smaller ghoul trying to evade his strikes.

Trapped in the house with the other attacker Elij knew they could not throw a grenade in these cramped quarters.  
Instead they tried to shoot the mutant who in return fired his own rifle, clipping Elijs arm but missing their head as they covered behind the overturned table.  
When the frustrated mutant tried to close in Elij grabbed the pan, still full of hot fat and threw it in the attackers face. The howling as he dropped his rifle to claw helplessly at his burning eyes was deafening.  
Elij followed their attack up by ramming the bayonet strapped to their rifle into the struggling mutants forehead.  
Opening up his throat with a knife, Elij made sure the mutant was dead before jumping over him, running outside to assist Hancock should any of the other attackers still be alive.

With horror they saw the form under the ragged red coat lying at the feet of a mutant, bashing down with a terrifyingly big wooden board.  
The shots from Elijs rifle seemed to bounce off that resilient green skin, bruising, grazing but not stopping the assault.  
They managed to make Elij the center of the mutants attention though and with an angry growl the mass of muscle and hatred propelled itself towards them.  
Elij threw their grenades, one, then the second. The mutant stumbled and fell. The second grenade landed close enough to do serious damage and he was now bleeding from many wounds.  
Elij ran past the incapacitated enemy, up to Hancock's seemingly lifeless form. Kneeling next to him he was clearly still breathing, coughing through broken ribs his face a rictus of pain.  
One of his hands was closed hard around a used stimpack. Elij applied one of the two stims they still had remaining, careful not to add to the pain their friend was in.  
They gave Hancock a smile that was meant to be reassuring, when their head suddenly snapped to the side. A mighty swing of the last mutants plank had Elij hit the ground hard.  
Blinded by the blood running down from their forehead and disoriented by the impact Elij was dry heaving, clawing feebly at the ground.  
The last they heard was screaming, more shots fired, then darkness.

When Elij awoke the world was feeling muffled, everything was soft and muted and silent.  
They were lying on their back on something soft that smelled vaguely of mothballs. Ah, yes, the couch.  
That thing could have really pulled its weight better during the fight, had the damn table do all the work.  
Elij chuckled to themselves, but the sudden searing pain in their arm, chest and head put a quick stop to that.  
Elij contemplated opening their eyes, likely it would make the pain worse, but being here and being in pain meant they must have survived somehow.  
They were curious about how the fighting ended after they blacked out. Maybe just a peek first, Elij decided.  
Left eye, right eye, come on, we need a volunteer here.  
Left eye it was then, being further away from the hit that took them out it seemed the smart choice.  
Dust motes were dancing in the air above Elij, light filtering through the broken window. Everything seemed unnaturally silent, and Elij started to breathe faster.  
Maybe they were dead after all, where was everyone, was this supposed to be hell? Both eyes wide open now, staring up at the derelict ceiling.  
Earth is hell and hell is earth without the people who make it worthwhile, it made a lot of sense in a way. Elij tried to turn their head, heart beating loud and fast in their chest.  
"Hey now, slow." Hearing the familiar raspy voice had Elij choke back tears.  
Not dead then, they were all still kicking. But why did everything feel like it was filtered through honey.  
Elijs questioning gaze found Hancock's face now leaning in to them slightly. Apparently he had been sitting on a chair in the room from where he stood when Elij showed signs of waking up.  
"If everything feels weird and frightening right now, don't worry, you might be drugged up a bit. Used that last stimpack, but you were screaming in pain these last two days,  
unconscious most of the time. The jet seemed to help and it was all we had so I used that. Blew some pretty good hits on you, pity you couldn't enjoy the trip."  
The ghoul winked but through the joke he tried to make his voice was still tinged with worry.  
With insufficient options to treat his injured companion he had resorted to trying to mute the pain with chems and it had seemed to work,  
but for a while he wasn't sure Elij would wake up again and he had not been quite ready to bury another friend.

Elij blinked. "So I'm high?" Hancock's grin seemed to light up the room. Did the sun always reflect off his teeth like that? What were all those specks of light?  
If Elij had felt like they could raise their arms they would have tried to catch them.  
"You certainly look it, I'm almost jealous." The ghoul took Elijs hand. "Feel that?"  
Elij nodded, immediately shutting their eyes to the new flash of pain that motion produced behind their forehead.  
Hancock pressed the hand lightly, then let go, seemingly content with the reaction if not with the agonised expression on Elijs face.  
"Feel that?"  
Elij chuckled, coughed and regretted their mirth immediately. "That's my foot, yeah, I feel ya. I think you skipped some parts in between.", they quipped,  
wishing for some good old fashioned painkillers but proud of their own wit. Hancock furrowed his brow but didn't return the banter.  
Humour was a good sign though, as was feeling in the limbs, consciousness. For two days he had waited for a reaction, any sign of improvement, it was like a weight had dropped off his chest.

At least their hosts had been decidedly more friendly after the fight.  
His own wounds though painful had been been superficial and the stimpacks had put him together again pretty well.

The mutant who tried to bash Elijs head in had been taken out by two blasts of his shotgun, the couple already running from the house towards them, intent to further help fighting off the threat.  
Together they had carried Elij to the couch where the brave idiot was now lying with a stupid grin on their face.

"That how you thank a friend playing doctor?" Hancock pulled his chair up next to Elijs head.  
"Mind you not that THAT is a good idea, I shouldn't be in charge of anyones medication."  
"Yeah, friend." Elij turned their head to face the ghoul. "I sometimes forget with all the innuendo. I thought maybe .." they trailed off.

Hancock's gaze softened, "Hey, I do confess there is .. something there." he rasped, shaking his head lightly.  
"I admit I've been having some rather impure thoughts lately but, now's really not the time.  
Maybe once we sober you up a bit I can tell you a bit more about myself. You see if you still want to be friends then."

Hancock rose from his chair and looked down at Elij once more.  
"Better sleep some more, I'm gonna see if I can make myself useful out there, get some food on the table now that you might have more than just soup.  
Don't worry, I'm not running out on you."

True to his word he was there when Elij woke up again, staying close and once the chems had worn off and the pain felt almost bearable the ghoul started talking about his past.  
Hancock recounted his own days in Diamond City, growing up with his brother who should rise to the position of mayor there, banishing all the ghouls from the city and how he could not sway him.  
He talked about his doomed attempts at bringing the families to Goodneighbor, into a life they couldn't adjust to, slipping away.  
And he told them about the man who ran Goodneighbor before, who abused his power and killed a fellow drifter before his very eyes.  
His running from himself, the drugs, the one, dreadful drug that made him the ghoul he was today. How he couldn't bear to see his own face anymore,  
the face of the coward unable to save Diamond City's ghouls or his fellow drifters. And how he became John Hancock, clad in the clothes of an american civil war hero.  
The bloody liberation of Goodneighbor and his inaugural address, "Of the people, for the people."

Elij listened in silence. "You could have died." They said finally.  
"Maybe." Hancock nodded. "It wasn't much of a choice really. I was running and death would have seemed like a fair result for all those bad decisions I made up till then.  
Now though, I feel like something is finally going right. I threw in with Dancer just to get out of Goodneighbor and here I am with you, helping people,  
making the Commonwealth just that little bit safer. It feels right, you know?"

Elij sighed. They had managed to keep it together well, despite the dull pain and disorientation they still struggled with they had sat and listened to Hancock's lifestory.  
They felt helpless in the face of what their friend had been through, the risks he took when confronted with oppression and injustice bigger than what he was able to deal with at the time.

"Nobody should have to go through that." Elij tried to steady their gaze on the ghouls face.  
"Wouldn't ever fault you for running, god knows I'd have run too. I'm .. just glad you're here now."  
They forced a smile, still feeling too light headed and unsteady to do more than grasp for the right words.  
"But," they continued, "I feel a pretty high possibility for passing out coming on and I hope you won't take it personal if I end our heart to heart like this."  
Hancock smiled and stood up from the couch so Elij could lie back down. They still looked quite pale, but had made great strides in the last couple hours from their formerly unmoving state.  
One, maybe two more days should set them straight to head out again, if he could bear the company of the settlers upon whose hospitality they were encroaching for that long.  
Still, there was no way he'd abandon Elij now. Hancock had left Sanctuary Hills without thinking too much about the consequences.  
Sure, he had left a note with Preston Garvey so Dancer would know where he went, but nobody could have anticipated a delay like this.  
To this effect nobody knew where they had ended up and it would have been logical to head on to the Castle alone and inform the Minutemen,  
but that would just have felt like running away too. And Mayor John Hancock of Goodneighbor had once sworn to himself that he'd never do that kind of shit again.

It actually took two days in the end. The settlers were still thankful but obviously happy to see both of them go.  
They had left some materials to help with further construction of turrets with the couple, but Hancock wasn't one to tinker with that kind of stuff and Elij was happy enough  
to just keep on their feet without keeling over on every turn of their head for now.  
Still they had to get back on the road again, folks at the Castle were probably already pegging their newest recruit down as a loss and Hancock looked forward to sleeping in a bed again.  
Neither the carpet nor the chair available to him in Jamaica Plain had been exactly a comfortable place to sleep and the couch had been somewhat taken.

Luckily the remainder of their trip went by relatively uneventful. A small group of wild dogs was scared off when Hancock opened fire on them  
while Elij faceplanted into the dirt next to him trying to reach for their rifle.  
So, they weren't quite steady again yet, but with minimal support walking was possible and after a couple of hours they had almost seemed to have found their balance again.


	4. Minutemen

The Castle was huge. Impressive. Imposing. Elij looked at the high walls in astonishment.  
Then at the huge hole in the side of the very same wall. Something had done quite a number on this place in the past.  
Still, it looked like a damn sturdy ruin and with a bit of work should have been well defensible.  
When they stepped over the rubble into the courtyard a number of very surprised Minutemen faced the two arrivals.

One of the soldiers stepped up to them, eying Elij up. "You are the recruit from Sanctuary the General promised?"  
Elij shuffled their feet nervously "Uh, yes."  
The man continued: "You were supposed to arrive about a week ago, what happened soldier? Got distracted on the way?"  
The man in charge gave a stern glance towards Hancock, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Super Mutants in Jamaica Plain sir," Elij tried to stand straighter, delivering their account with professional accuracy.  
"Four attackers, not too heavily armed. All killed, no casualties on our side. I got a pretty bad hit to the head though, sir, our medical supplies not quite up to the task.  
Thus the delay. Matter of fact, sir, if it wasn't for this man standing here," they nodded towards Hancock, "I'd not be here at all."  
The soldier squinted and shook his head. "Fine. We'll check back with the settlers and see what we can do to make it safer for them.  
You let one of your fellow Minutemen show you the barracks and that … ghoul …", his voice was dripping with disdain,  
"Can try and find a spot in the guest quarters, there should be a sleeping bag there somewhere.  
We have gotten notice of the General being on his way here too, so it shouldn't be an all too permanent arrangement I wager."

With these words he turned around, heading back to the radio tower in the middle of the courtyard, pointing one of the other soldiers patrolling the yard over to Elij.

"Guess I'll get the tour now." Elij gave Hancock a half smile. "You saved my life, again."  
They felt red tinge their cheeks. Hancock shrugged his shoulders "Well, seems you owe me big friend.  
Of course you could just pay me, what's the price of a life nowadays? 200 caps?"

Elij frowned "I don't think you can..."  
Hancock grinned. "Ah, look at you. And here I thought you'd know me by now. Thought I was serious?  
Then there's also the little fact of you having my back out there so I'd say we're even."  
The other soldier had come up to them and tapped his foot impatiently. Hancock gave him an amused smile.  
"Oh well, I'll see where I can rest my head for a while. Sleeping on the floor for days has kinda thrown back my beauty regime  
and I bet you're also glad not to have to see this ugly mug for a while every time you open your eyes."

Elij shook their head with a smile, a motion they immediately regretted for the vertigo it caused, and they parted ways.  
Despite the current lack of walls the Minutemen had made a solid base out of the remaining structures of their old stronghold.  
In a round room underneath the wall several beds were providing a place to sleep for the Minutemen stationed here.  
Elij dropped some of their possessions into the metal chest at the foot of the bed issued to them, but kept their pip boy on their arm.  
The mattress was clean enough and looked comfy, some electrical lights brightened the room. So much here still worked fine, Elij was impressed.  
They actually looked forward to working on securing the base, fixing the holes in the wall and maybe learning how to shoot the heavy artillery their fellow soldier told them about.

Their next stop was the Castle's doctor who shone a light at their eyes, poking them this way and that, tutting disapprovingly.  
"Whoever is responsible for that desaster of medical care should just hand in their license." The woman said, turning Elij's head,  
now examining their ears. "No license, no doctor, we were just trying to survive." They said defiantly.

"Maybe if you had made more room in your bags for stimpacks instead of drugs you would have done better." The doctor glared,  
applying some medicine with a frighteningly big syringe. Elij cringed. They immediately felt better, but the disapproval of the Castle's doctor felt unearned.  
You couldn't carry what you didn't have and out there you made do with what you got.  
This woman didn't seem to have spent too much time out there on her own if she thought she could lay judgement on a fellow wastelander like that.

After being treated and introduced to some of the other Minutemen the acting commander gave Elij their orders.  
The valiant new recruit's first task would be to clean up some of the mess the previous mirelurk infestation had left on the strongholds walls.  
There were still remainders of nests to be removed, trash to be cleared out, maybe valuable materials to collect for the effort of bringing up new walls around the perimeter.  
Elij nodded and went to work. Even if the doctor hadn't been exactly friendly, their treatment had done wonders.  
The constant dull headache was gone and the ringing in Elij's ears had subsided. They felt almost refreshed and ready to take on even the most menial task.  
And there were menial tasks aplenty. When the sun went down Elij went over to the washing area, carrying a bucket of water and a rag.  
Their coat was stored safely in the footlocker already and now they stripped off their shirt, soaking it in the bucket.  
There was even soap available, a commodity they couldn't value enough. Elij went on scrubbing themselves until their skin felt rosy and clean,  
some others behind them doing the same utilising their own buckets. Elij hung their shirt over a line and went into the yard to empty their bucket.

"That's a good look for you." Hancock sauntered up to Elij, winking. "I dunno." Elij shrugged, "You should have seen me covered in mirelurk slime before, now that was something."  
Now, Hancock, are you leering? Elij wondered. Must have been just mirth. The ghoul looked happy and relaxed, now that they had arrived and settled in.  
The worst of it seemed behind them and new adventures loomed up ahead. Running with the Minutemen would mean helping people all over the Commonwealth,  
protecting settlers, going out there and making a difference. They were both looking forward to that.  
Elij decided to just keep talking. "So, tomorrow I am to assist with building another gate, we're closing up the big hole in the southwest wall.  
Training will start sometime after we secured our position sufficiently, at least that's what I've been told. I'm sorry there won't be much excitement,  
at least for a while. I know you'd rather be out there, helping the little guy." "Stabbing anyone trying to keep 'em down. You get me friend." Hancock smiled in agreement.  
"Don't worry about it though, we'll have enough opportunity to do just that. For now we're good. Also, who's to say there's no excitement to be had here too?"

Elij suddenly felt a little self conscious, wishing they had put on another dry shirt before coming out here.  
"How are the guest quarters the commander spoke of?" They inquired awkwardly. "A sleeping bag doesn't seem too much of an improvement to what you had at Jamaica Plain."  
Hancock shrugged "Comes with a nice comfy mattress apparently, I'll be fine. Stashed away far from the normal people."  
Elij snorted derisively "If they think their smooth skin makes them better than you they are no people of mine."  
The ghoul's gaze was thoughtful as it met Elij's eyes. "Yeah, you never gave that impression, true enough. Listen," he looked up at the sky darkening above them  
contemplating his words, "I think we could all do with some sleep now, but if you're up for talking more tomorrow, there's something I want to say.  
Just … have to consider how to say it for a bit, you feel me?"  
"I feel you." The words came out softer than Elij had planned to say them, but Hancock just took them in stride, nodding and turning away, crossing the yard.

Elij's eyes were glued to his back, tracking the outline of this slim man wearing a red coat and tricorn hat burdened with so much history.  
One would have to wonder if those footsteps he chose to step in weren't too big for any man in this defeated wasteland.  
And yet he carried on and tried his best, despite the setbacks in his bloody past. Elij firmly resolved to do the same.  
Carry yourself with dignity and carry the ones who can't do it themselves. It wouldn't hurt to also dish out gracious violence to those deserving of it.  
One had to enjoy the little things after all, whenever one could.

For now that meant to enjoy a good nights sleep in the barracks, next to about five other people snoring peacefully.  
Another night Elij might have to be on lookout duty, but this time they had done enough and were allowed some hours of rest  
before they'd have to take up a hammer and try to fit a nice sturdy gate into their demolished wall.

Elij woke up temporarily disoriented, but quickly remembering their surroundings.  
Most of the other soldiers had already left the barracks, only one other was still hiding her head under a pillow as if that could stave off the morning sun  
or her superiors expecting her in the courtyard. The other one was throwing Elij's shirt towards them when he saw them stir.  
"Picked it up from the laundry line for you, new one. Hurry if you want to take a look at the General too, he never visits long I hear."

Elij scrambled to put on their clothes in a hurry, stumbling out into the courtyard with the other Minutemen eager to greet their leader.  
True enough Dancer stood there, leaning casually against the opposite wall, busy in conversation with Hancock.  
Nick Valentine was nowhere to be seen, which seemed weird to Elij, but maybe he also had to go back to his own duties.  
Heavens knew the cesspool that was Diamond City could use a man of integrity looking out for the people there.

Dancer was angry. He had told the damn ghoul to be patient and wait and first chance he got the man had run off, disappearing completely without a word.  
Sure enough Garvey had told Dancer that he was escorting the recruit to the Minutemen's stronghold, but then they just dropped off the map for days.  
As if the frustration about Valentine wasn't bad enough, the man he had chosen to replace him as his companion had been nowhere to be found  
and was now talking back at him. Apparently the boredom of being stuck in a settlement was all of a sudden preferrable to roaming the wasteland with him, who'd have thought.  
The Castle was still Dancer's responsibility though and the agreement to travel together had been made before. The ghoul would come along, he was too honourable not to.

He didn't quite catch the wistful look Hancock was casting at the person emerging from the barracks just then.  
While he turned away, giving some additional commands to the Minutemen staffing the castle, Hancock walked over to Elij, giving an apologetic shrug.  
"Guess I'm leaving already." He said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Shame, we were starting to have some real fun here, but it seems the big man needs me."  
He motioned over to Dancer who was already giving him an annoyed glance, obviously impatient for his companion to catch up.

"So, try to take care okay? Don't want to come back here and find you missing anything crucial." The words were jocular but spoken with real affection.  
Elij averted their gaze, trying not to let on how much they'd miss the man.  
Then they gave a bright smile that was supposed to be reassuring "I'll try to keep my head on this time around. Promise."  
And, as in an afterthought they pulled out a holotape from their pocket. "I guess, if I give you this you'll have to come back. My most priced possession, I want it back!"  
They looked sternly into those unsettling black eyes. Hancock took the tape squinting at the words written upon it. "The Beatles?"

"And don't you lose it. If you don't have access to a terminal, maybe Dancer would play it sometimes, it's good, I swear."  
Hancock grinned. He'd be careful with the tape. Any excuse to come back in one piece was a good one and it was nice to know someone cared.

"Now about those hugging privileges..." Elij mumbled, Hancock giving them an amused look. "You even gotta ask?"

They were almost the same height, Elij embracing the ghoul softly, their face almost brushing his cheek as they rested their chin on his shoulder.  
"Don't die, okay?" Elij whispered and the sound carried so much desperation it made the ghoul's heart ache.

When he fell in step next to Dancer, leaving the Castle behind the holotape in his pocket seemed so much heavier than it should have been.  
Here he was, next to the hero whose name was spoken in hushed whispers all over the Commonwealth, off to great deeds and still he felt his place should be elsewhere.


	5. Burning

Work at the stronghold was hard. Their superiors didn't give Elij much of a break and between drills and guard duty  
they felt like they built half the walls themselves while scrubbing down the Castle's insides more times than they could count.  
It felt good to be useful though, especially when they went down into the closeby ruins in small groups,  
taking care of raiders, sometimes even super mutants. It felt like they were back in their scavenger days, just better armed and armoured,  
ready to take on almost any threat. There were also still mirelurks around the waterside that had to be culled frequently,  
lest they tried to take over the Castle's structures again.

What would they have given for the taunts to stop though. In the best case Elij was called recruit or soldier, but that was mostly by superiors.  
At first Elij didn't quite catch up with the gossip. People where whispering behind their back and preferring to sit at other tables during lunch time.  
Glances were exchanged and most of the others avoided talking to them at all.  
Then someone started to call them aloud and what before had only been whispered about became some kind of twisted nickname.  
"Hey, ghoulfucker."  
The words rang in their ears. They brought back the days in the caravan, with the guards making lewd comments,  
but even then they usually tried to keep it quiet as the ghoul in charge would have had them replaced.  
Now Elij just felt powerless against the hatred going with the accusation.  
"Ghoulfucker.", "Have cancer yet?", "So you have throat cancer or do you spit?", "I heard they lose body parts frequently, have any spare ones?"

It was hard finding out how many of the Minutemen stationed here still harboured a deep hatred and disgust for ghouls.  
A good number just kept quiet, but those who didn't made it hard for Elij to believe they really were ready to fight for the same cause.  
They wanted a world for all people, dammit. Ghouls and synths and humans, what did it matter? But apparently it mattered.

Every day Elij grew more reclusive, while still carrying out every command their commander gave them.  
Soon they had distinguished themselves for diligence and a keen sense of duty with which they approached even the most menial tasks.  
Throwing themselves deep into some work just felt like the best way to avoid any personal interaction with the others.  
In a firefight they were still happy enough to be covered by Elij, but when it came to drinking coffee afterwards they sat alone.

Ah the coffee. Elij had found a nice spot in the kitchen for their own machine, still holding up nicely.  
In a diner they cleared out just days ago they had found 3 big cans still containing coffee grounds.  
Silently they had mouthed "Jackpot.", echoing the missing sound of a raspy voice commenting on their haul.  
Elij turned their trusty cup around in their hands. It was warm to the touch, half filled with the stimulating liquid.  
Their lips touched the rim of the cup absentmindedly, eyes closed as they remembered sharing it with their dear friend in the ruins of Concord.  
It felt like it had been ages ago.

The smell of the hot beverage was divine. The strongholds inhabitants had recently managed to herd a small group of stray Brahmin into the courtyard,  
which led to the Minutemen now having their very own supply of fresh milk. Elij had been the first to dare and try to milk the things.  
They had had Brahmin in the caravan and were not afraid of touching the two headed beasts looking at them from four soft brown eyes each.  
The peaceful demeanour of the gentle giants was a welcome distraction to the attitude the other soldiers showed Elij.

Slowly sipping the coffee, having it pool in their mouth, on their tongue, Elij could almost forget their surroundings for a while.  
They still felt that glare on the back of their head, finally opening their eyes, turning around to face whoever was staring.

"What?" Elij fixed their gaze on the broad shouldered man with his balding head behind them. Gerald, figures it was him.  
The guy was even greener than Elij, but had taken to taunting them as fast as he arrived. Apparently there had been some incident with ferals for him too a while back,  
ferals that attacked his group of settlers but spared the sentient ghouls in the group for whatever reason.  
Seemed like he needed to blame them for running and not getting into the fight.  
Finding out about an alleged ghoul lover among his fellow recruits was enough to bring out all the cruelty he could muster.

"Nothing," he grunted, "Was waiting for you to give that cup some tongue too, but I guess it's not pustulous enough for you."  
Elij raised their eyebrows "That was an awfully big word for you, hope you didn't strain anything.", turning back to their coffee.  
The man behind them growled angrily. He really sounded more like a feral animal now than a human.  
In any other environment Elij would probably not have turned their back to someone who seemed that keen on violence,  
but here avoiding confrontation was the safest bet. As long as they seemed unbothered and confident there would be no escalation and no one would have to be disciplined.  
The Minutemen were not much of an army, but their superiors still expected them to act professional.  
The disrespect their fellow fighters showed Elij was not quite crossing a line but any open confrontation would have reflected badly on either of the involved.  
As expected Gerald made his exit, grabbed some food and went to sit with some of the others at the long tables in the mass hall.  
Mark another one down you don't want to cover you in a fight, Elij thought to themselves.

If they had known the repercussions for a simple hug, would they still have done it? - Hell yeah, fuck those bigots.  
It was almost comical. A good portion of the settlers they were meant to protect were ghouls or those living and working with them on a regular basis.  
Preston Garvey himself never got tired to explain how even those changed by radiation were still human, still their equal and worthy of protection.  
If the Minutemen hadn't been that pressed for members, some of these assembled here should never have been allowed to join up.  
But as it was one could only hope they'd learn to overcome their bias.

Elij surely had no love for feral ghouls. When they had found a place to be, some happiness close to someone who understood them more than anyone ever before  
it had been ferals who took all that from them. A woman who had lived for more than 200 years and could have had centuries more  
had bravely sacrificed herself to allow Elij a chance at getting away. Had her life been worth less because her skin had not been smooth? This was bullshit.  
These guys were afraid because they never bothered to get to know the people they were supposed to protect.  
Elij would have to ask the commander about that. They might need a program of sorts, to not just train to fight but to go into the communities, the settlements.  
Their soldiers needed to start helping out and learn about the people they were fighting for.

That hug though. This also felt like ages ago. Elij tried not to ponder how right those lean, strong arms had felt around them, those precious couple of seconds.  
The warmth of his breath so very close, his scent … Elij shook their head and stood up. Work. There was always more work to do.

While the Minutemen had gotten occasional updates on Dancer's missions and accomplishments more recent information had been slow in coming and some of it was disconcerting.  
Most of the settlements that called for help needed one of their own teams to come in as Dancer couldn't seem to make it.  
In the last weeks no new settlements had joined the cause and there was rumours about a big fight at Bunker Hill, involving both the Brotherhood of Steel,  
the illusive Institute with their synthetic humans and a third faction some people identified as the Railroad.  
The Minutemen themselves tried to remain neutral and had no involvement in the fight, so information was scarce and third hand,  
unclear about who actually won that altercation. There had been more vertibirds sighted too lately, the Brotherhood clearly being on edge.  
Their huge airship was still hovering over Boston Airport to the north of the Castle, where on a clear day one could easily make it out.

Until it wasn't there anymore.

Not that the Brotherhood had decided to leave the Boston area behind, oh no, it was far worse.  
It was in the middle of the night, when a mighty explosion lit up the sky.  
The blast wave from the north reached their battlements as a fiery inferno consumed the once mighty Prydwen, pride of the Brotherhood with all its soldiers on board.  
Elij had been standing guard when the hot gust of the surge washed over their position.  
A couple meters away Gerald's eyes grew comically large as he repeated himself over and over again: "Oh shit, oh shit, oh goddamn shit." - Yeah, shit.  
Who'd have thought someone would not just take on but take out the Brotherhood of Steel.  
There must have been a considerable force in that ship, superior weapons, power armour, a veritable army. All gone.  
Elij was no friend of the Brotherhood, their stance on life they did not consider pure and human was clear and tasted far too much of genocide for them.  
But seeing them eradicated like that was frightening. "Maybe they had a malfunction." Elij stared at the fireball burning away in the distance.  
They knew it was bullshit as soon as they said the words, but the implications otherwise were not fun to consider.

Who- or whatever took out that ship would have an even easier time killing every last one of them.  
Sure, they had high walls and a number of decently trained fighters by now, but the Prydwen had been flying, it had had an army.  
They wouldn't realistically stand a chance. But still. It might have been an ally. Maybe even Dancer.  
Sometimes it seemed like Dancer could do anything he set his mind to, so why not this?

Elij looked away from the inferno, trying to blink the afterimages from their eyes. If it had been Dancer, the question was why.  
Was he still with the Minutemen? They could only hope the man was still on their side if he could accomplish that.

The wreck of the airship burned for many hours. When the last of the flames finally died down it was under a drizzle,  
daylight illuminating the world muted and grey through the cover of the clouds.  
Everyone at the Castle was talking about the Brotherhoods demise and the arrival of a new figure went by almost unnoticed.  
When they made themselves known it was with a stern voice, used to command. The woman, an old soldier named Ronnie Shaw had heard about the retaking of the Castle  
by the Minutemen and as one of the last surviving members of the old order she was ready to talk to the man who had been responsible.  
Her disapproval was clear upon not finding the newly dubbed General at their stronghold and the call went out for him on Radio Freedom.  
Maybe soon they would know if Dancer had indeed had a hand in the destruction of the Brotherhood and where his loyalties lay.

More days went by, the weather still drab and rainy, autumn clearly approaching.  
Much had been accomplished at the Castle, Elij felt capable and strong, having gained some more muscle while training and building walls and other structures.  
They were still receiving the occasional doubtful glances, but had gained the grudging respect of most of their fellow fighters, especially among the newer recruits.  
Still they felt restless now. Things had been set into motion, the Brotherhood of Steel in the region all but scattered and destroyed,  
fights had broken out and been resolved and some settlements had withdrawn their allegiance from the Minutemen even, after being left to fend for themselves for too long.

Hancock was still out there somewhere, fighting alongside Dancer, their General and sole survivor of Vault 111. Deep inside Elij knew, just knew that they were still alive.  
He had promised after all, hadn't he? Stay alive, come back here. Everyone takes care and all will be good.  
Standing in the courtyard they raised their face to the sky, thin rain like spidery wet fingers dragging over their pale cheeks. Elij shivered.  
Ronnie Shaw was still waiting for a reply, the silence from the outside was deafening.

The day before the old soldier had accompanied Elij's group into some oldworld ruins closeby.  
She had been efficient and strict, shutting down any banter before it even began. Elij envied her resolve.  
This woman knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. A hard life making for hard people. Maybe she should have been the rightful General of the Minutemen.  
Nobody could doubt Dancer's abilities, and sure, it had been him getting them back into the Castle, building them up to where they were now. But what then?  
He had all but disappeared and without proper leadership it might all fall apart. Especially now, that so many unknown factors were at play around them.  
With the demise of the Brotherhood the super mutants in the area seemed to have built up a stronger presence too and if they attacked in force,  
who could have said if the stronghold's defenses would hold.

Some commotion at the southwest gate drew Elij's attention.  
Sometimes traders came in but the gates usually opened for them before they would even have to start knocking.  
The heavy wooden gate's doors reverberated dull and unmoving to someone pounding a fist against them.  
From one of the watchtowers one of the newer recruits called down to the unseen person, unfriendly, unnerved.  
They didn't shoot, but had their weapon raised threateningly. A voice from the other side shouted back.  
Elij broke into a run.  
"Open the goddamn gate or I'll have you reported and strung up by your own bootstraps!" they bellowed to the soldier.  
"And lower your damn weapon or I'll lower it for you."

They grabbed the corner of the slowly opening gate, willing it to open faster.  
Elij had never instill anything as much relief and worry at the same time in them as the wild eyed ghoul now facing them on the other side.  
The man seemed soaked to the bone by the relentless rain, eyes darting behind him, then back to Elij, pushing them inside quickly.  
He felt haunted, driven and angry. The gate closed again, falling shut with the dull sound of thick wood on metal.

"Hancock? What happened, where is Dancer?" Elij searched the man's face for answers. He was not angry, he was absolutely livid.

"Is just a ghoul, had to check it wasn't feral. Sure happy it's not eating your face ... yet." The recruit who had opened the door shouted from his post.  
Elij gave him an angry glance then faced their friend again who seemed to grasp for words and breath.  
Had he been running here through the rain? From where? How long had he been out there and what the fuck happened?  
There were so many questions running through Elij's head, questions and worry. They grabbed Hancock's hand and dragged him under one of the roofs close to the wall.  
When Hancock spoke, fixing his intense gaze on Elij, his words chilled them to the bone. "He killed them all! Innocents, straight up murdered them."  
"Whom?" Elij couldn't believe Dancer, Dancer of all people, would do such a thing. He was supposed to be helping.

Between deep, laboured breaths the ghoul recounted the events that led him back here.  
They had made contact to the Railroad, an organisation that helped synths escape the Institute where they were made and kept as slaves.  
With their help Dancer had managed to find a way into the Institute itself and came back alive to tell the tale.  
Just, he came back changed, or maybe he had always been like this. But now he seemed driven by a singular purpose.  
The Prydwen? Actually his handiwork, yes.  
Hancock had almost been proud of him, happy to assist in bringing down the people who would gladly see all ghouls and synths dead.  
But then Dancer had turned against the Railroad. These people who had only tried to help.  
Maybe they did a poor job of it, they sure were not without a fault, but their intentions had been good, these had been innocents.  
Hancock had been ready to cut Dancers throat right there and then. There had been other things before,  
disagreements about the morality of Dancer's choices but this, this straight up murder was inexcusable.  
In the end the man who was meant to be his friend had made Hancock break his vow. To never again stand and watch while innocents suffered.  
"Of the people, for the people … it's all bullshit." The man stopped his pacing and looked down at his own hands, rough, wet from the rain.  
"Just more blood on my hands. All I did was run again. I thought the man I've been was gone, but here I am, still the same fucking coward."

Some other Minutemen had gathered in the courtyard, following the exchange from the distance.  
Even those who abhorred ghouls were intrigued by the possibility of getting some information about what their leader was up to.

Elij shook their head. "He took out the Brotherhood and the Railroad? Just like that? He would have killed you too."  
Hancock locked eyes with them, his voice stern. "I might have surprised him, who knows. But I didn't. I just … left."  
He sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. "Maybe something made me want not to die just yet."  
He handed Elij the holotape. The words on it were smeared a bit, the rain had soaked through the fabric of the coat.

He found himself in a firm embrace, his cold and wet clothes pressed tight against the skin underneath, warm soft skin against the side of his head,  
Elij's face buried against his neck. Their body seemed to radiate warmth through him, where he had been close to shivering before.  
Dancer might have lied about their supposed friendship, their shared values, but this person, maybe for them it was worth it to hold on.

"Sorry I ...", Elij took a step back. "I have to tell my commander, I'll be right back." They then pointed to one of the recruits and yelled.  
"You, Kessler? Yeah, point our guest to my footlocker, there's some dry clothes in there, now, come on, I know you're not half as afraid as you look."  
They then went to find Ronnie Shaw, she had to know and decisions had to be made.

Hancock looked smaller in the borrowed shirt and pants. He had insisted on keeping the tricorn hat, sitting here in the office in front of Ronnie Shaw's desk,  
explaining to her what Dancer had been up to in those past weeks. The story was almost unbelievable.  
Those deeds, lots of them logical and even honourable and some just horrid seemed almost too much for one man to accomplish.  
Dancer had let murderers get away and turned over synths to their former masters, to have their minds wiped and be reprogrammed.  
And those were the people Dancer decided to side with.

Elij knew Hancock was not lying. The betrayal of his trust by a man he thought he could call friend clearly weighed on him.  
Elij also knew another thing for sure. The only reason Hancock had come all the way back to the Castle was them.  
It was not a place he was truly welcome at and it would be even less hospitable once Dancer came back.

Elij was standing next to the office door, keeping watch. Another guard on the outside would turn away those who were curious enough to eavesdrop.  
The simple fact they were allowed inside made Elij appreciate the old quartermaster even more. Ronnie Shaw may have taken charge reluctantly, but it felt like she made a fine commander.  
The old soldier did not look happy but wasn't too taken aback by Hancock's account.  
"Good, so our … General … is still alive." She finally said. "Let's wait then if he gets my message and comes here.  
If he really did all these things he should be able to help me with what I have to ask of him. Dismissed."  
She gestured to Elij and nodded in the ghoul's direction. So that was it, dismissed. Elij stepped forward.  
"I'll leave." they said, their own words sounding like they were coming from far away, from someone elses mouth.  
"What was that soldier?" Ronnie's stern gaze bore into them but Elij didn't avert their eyes.  
"With all due respect, sir, I quit my post here. I still wish to serve the people of the Commonwealth but here and now, under these circumstances I can't stay."  
Ronnie Shaw nodded. "Hand in your laser musket and empty that footlocker then. You're free to go."  
And just like that Elij and Hancock left the office, the oaken door falling shut behind them.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Elij looked pale and somewhat queasy.  
They felt like throwing up, but also free, unburdened in a way. They handed their laser musket to the guard next to the door. "Free to good hands."  
And walked briskly to the barracks where they took their precious few possessions from the footlocker.  
Trailing behind them Hancock grabbed his clothes, still wet from the rain and both left towards the gate.  
This time they didn't have to ask twice for it to be opened.  
Out into the approaching darkness they went, rain still falling in depressing steady streams.  
Two figures, roughly the same height, one clad in black, one in red.


	6. Homecoming

"Come on, put it in. You have no idea how I've been waiting for this." Elij leaned over Hancock, grabbing at his arm.  
An arm being held out of their reach now. Really, they just wanted to help. The runaway minuteman sat back trying not to pout.  
"You know I don't give that thing to just about anyone." They said, looking wistfully at the pip boy around the Ghoul's arm.  
He just hummed, finally pressing the right button to open the holotape hatch.

They had not walked far through the rain, instead huddled down under the roof of a diner not far from the Minutemen's fortress.  
The borrowed clothes underneath Hancock's wet coat were already damp again, but they had blankets and a small fire so it was almost comfortable.

"Yesterday" began playing and Elij closed their eyes, sighing. "You don't hear that kind of music on the radio, out here it's all Atom Bomb Baby."  
They sighed. "It's not that I don't love songs like The end of the World, but, they make it hard to forget that it's actually kinda, you know, the end of the world?  
At least the one that was before." Hancock looked thoughtfully at Elij. With Dancer joining the Institute he wasn't even sure it wouldn't be the end of the world all over again.  
He sighed. How could he let it get that far, even be complicit in the deeds that led to the Railroad's destruction?

"Where will you go from here?" Elij was looking at him expectantly. If they expected some great guidance he sure wasn't in a mood to provide.  
Hell, if his first idea had not been to come back here and see them he might as well have ended up in a ditch somewhere.

"Well, Goodneighbor might miss her dear Mayor," he decided to play it cool, "But if you got some better idea I'm up for being enlightened."  
He hadn't expected a grin that broad to be his answer.

"What do you know about the work of the Railroad?"  
Elij had Hancock recount the system of marking deaddrops and safe houses to them, the passphrase to identify Railroad agents  
so far any of them might still be around and other information he had been privy to while in the Railroad headquarters with Dancer.  
Elij nodded along, fetching their pip boy back from him and started making notes and marking spots on the map.  
They wouldn't just sit idly, they would start to do something, and if that pissed off Dancer, well, he had failed at finding them once before and if he did...  
"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Elij's misuse of the metaphor made him cringe.

The music was not quite his thing, "I wanna hold your hand", heh, that's just a sad lack of ambition.  
But it seemed to make Elij happy and he felt that maybe, maybe he could accept it for that. Soon enough they sat in silence again after the last song had ended.

"So that's what we'll be doing? Continue the work of the Railroad?" He searched Elijs face for signs of doubt but couldn't find any.  
"That and helping the settlements. The Minutemen have lost support lately, mostly up north, because none of us patrolled so far from the Castle and Dancer..."  
"...was preoccupied. Yeah." Hancock grit his teeth. "Seems we'll just have to clean up the Commonwealth together. Piece of cake."  
"Together. I like that." Elij smiled and Hancock felt that his dark mood had lifted since he found himself in their proximity again.  
"Well I suppose someone in this outfit should know what they're doing." He said. "Personally I like to just go with what feels right.  
Can't say I've never been wrong, but this, this might just work out for both of us."

When the sun rose again the wet clothes had dried next to the fire and Hancock could slip back into his familiar comfortable outfit.  
He usually preferred his clothes being washed while he was not in them, but travelling through the rain the day before much bigger concerns were weighing on his mind.  
Elij was pointedly staring down their coffee cup while he changed. A reason to take his sweet time, making sure his boots were positively shining  
before putting his shirt and coat back on.

"I like the ruffles." Elij commented, as he straightened himself out.  
"I really hope you're commenting on the shirt, not the man in it." Hancock grinned, proud of the blush he saw creeping up on Elij's cheeks. Too easy.

A filled coffee cup was pushed towards him and he took it. "I get my own now? Now that's what I call living."  
Elij shrugged. "Diner. Not much of worth, but cups aplenty."

He nodded. "Pity, sure you can't find a secret stash of caps or chems somewhere?" And there was that grin again.  
"Actually there was a medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Elij tossed him a pack of Mentats. "I'll carry the stims if it's alright with you." And of course it was.  
Hancock had the distinct feeling that his companion would insist on using those on anyone but themselves first, but trusted them enough not to forget  
about their own health completely. Noble sacrifice only sounded good in theory, in praxis he'd rather have the bad guys dying in puddles of their own blood  
while everyone on his side went home whole and with their pockets full of loot.

He suggested they'd stop by Goodneighbor first, stock up on weapons and ammo, hit up a couple of contacts and grab some things from his private stash.  
They would need all the support they could get if they wanted to continue the mission of the crushed underground freedom movement.  
Hancock was not a fool, he knew helping poor settlers fight off raiders, though noble, usually didn't result in exorbitant payments.

They didn't linger too long and went back on the road as soon as cups and coffee pot had been packed away safely again.  
The day was surprisingly pleasant after the near constant rains that had plagued them the past couple of days.  
Stepping back into the ruins of Boston was dangerous, but Hancock knew his way around the backalleys to avoid the worst pockets of raider activity.  
In the distance gunshots could often be heard and almost nothing could unnerve as much as the guttural grunts of super mutants from just two corners away.

"Is the Silver Shroud Radio still on? One should get it easy and clear in Goodneighbor, right? Someone there broadcasted it?" Hancock shook his head.  
"Someone did, yeah. Sorry friend, but Kent didn't make it. Our ... hero ... just didn't find it necessary to help." The anger and sadness in his voice made it clear  
that this was another instance where Dancer had failed the ghoul.  
Seeing the man pose as the Silver Shroud had been amusing at first and even if Dancer had tried to make poor old Kent pay for the help he had at least agreed to do something.  
Too bad he had been pretty indifferent about whether or not Sinjin put a bullet through Kent's head.  
In the end Sinjin had been as dead as Hancock had wanted him, but he hadn't been so sure anymore which of the men deserved the dirt nap more.  
The head money Dancer had collected along the way had just been the icing on the cake. In hindsight it was hard to justify the lapse in judgement  
that made Hancock travel with the vault dweller.

When they arrived in Goodneighbor Elij was relieved and excited. Back behind safe walls, but surrounded by people who in another place  
would have been counted among the lowest of the Commonwealth. Quite a number of ghouls among them too, as Elij was happy to note,  
as it always seemed a good sign for the inclusiveness of a community. One of the first ghouls they spotted was the owner of a small store right next to the gate.

"Home sweet home." Hancock said to himself, greeting the drifters passing by casually. A lot of them looked like dangerous people,  
but none assumed a threatening stance. People smiled at the ghoul clad in red at Elij's side, waved and greeted him with familiarity and respect.  
This clearly was where he belonged.  
"They love you here." Elij said, trying to keep the awe out of their voice. Hancock looked at them with mock offense: "That so surprising?  
I like to think my dazzling personality gets them all, sooner or later." Elij nodded earnestly: "Don't forget to mention being deadly and handsome. But it all pales next to your humbleness."  
"See, you get me." Hancock chuckled. "Girl you've been eying up and down is Daisy, you can talk to her, she doesn't bite. Far as I know."  
Elij blushed. They had indeed been staring without noticing, so reasoned they could as well make it seem like they had contemplated doing business at the store.

Daisy proved to be a joy to talk to. Her voice was smooth and warm like being wrapped into a velvet scarf.  
Turned out she had been around since before the bombs fell, even though she stayed cryptic about her age.  
When Elij went back to the waiting Hancock they had parted with some of their caps, but their pack had gotten heavier for some ammunition, gadgets and a book.

Apparently pleased with how quickly his companion became accustomed to Goodneighbor Hancock led them inside the old statehouse.  
This was his residence, some of his possessions scattered around tables and displays. It was a pretty obvious invitation for greedy fingers. Elij looked around.  
Even if they had not been loath of stealing anyway, the presence of several guards carrying Tommy guns would have deterred any desire of theirs to try it here.  
Trailing behind Hancock, who got respectful nods passing through they tried to take it all in.  
The rooms must have been so very much more impressive before the war and 200 years of unchallenged decay.  
The spiral staircase was lovely, even though Elij would have preferred less stairs and more sitting down.

Finally they passed a wide wooden door which Hancock closed behind them. They had stepped into a room with two sofas arranged around a low coffee table.  
A desk held a terminal and a radio while a long counter at the wall opposite the door held some clutter and packaged food items. On table and desk jet inhalers were scattered.  
Elij immediately set out for the couch on the right, their feet demanding a well deserved rest. Kicking off their boots they lay down on the couch, face down.  
Turning around from the door Hancock tossed them an amused look. "It's not much but it's mine. How about you make yourself at home."  
With their face pressed into the sofa cushions Elij's answer was muffled beyond comprehension. It sounded somewhat like "Nngmmpf."

"You feel that?"

With a yelp Elij pulled their naked feet away from the hands that had started tickling them. Turning around they now sat in the corner of the sofa, eying the ghoul with fake hurt.  
Hancock grabbed an inhaler off the table and tossed it in Elij's lap.

"Relax! Live a little! How do you feel about a chem break?" Without waiting for an answer Hancock had sat down next to Elij and took a deep hit from the inhaler in his own hand.  
His head lolling back over the backrest he closed his eyes, giving himself to the rush.  
Elij had not touched jet since that day at Jamaica Plain and back then it had been neither their own choice nor exactly enjoyable. They had just been in too much pain.  
Now though, in this place, comfortable and safe, why not. The sharp sting of the compressed fumes entering through their airway was only a momentary discomfort and not new to Elij.  
The effect was almost immediately, feeling soft and fast and lightheaded they stretched out their legs again, resting them in the lap of the ghoul sitting next to them.

"John?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I feel it."  
"Hm."

Both laughed silently. One of his hands rested lightly on Elij's knee while the fingers of his right hand intertwined with those of their left.  
The song was still stupid, but the high was good.

At some point the jet had worn off and so had the multitude of intense sensations it brought, every little touch feeling more, every breath extending,  
every heartbeat feeling minutes apart, like a slow drum played by the laziest musician ever.  
Their exhaustion had caught up with Elij and they had started inhaling and exhaling with the steady rythm of the sleeper.  
Hancock slipped out from under their legs and asked one of the Neighbourhood Watch to stay close to the door.  
He had some business to take care of in town and didn't want to ruin the good impression his guest might have had of the neighbourhood by introducing them  
to the worst people around right away.

When he came back he found Elij sitting in the chair in front of his terminal, eating some salesbury steak.  
For a second he felt anger rising, but quickly realised that the terminal was untouched, a second helping of steak standing on the table,  
complete with some nuka cherry, cutlery and a second chair. A shopping basket next to the radio held a number of inhalers that had been lying around all over the place before.  
Hancock shook his head and sat down. He inclined his head towards the terminal. "Not curious?"

Elij shrugged. "Why? Anything saucy in there? Some unsent love letters I should've gotten?"  
The man laughed. "Oh, just my deepest darkest secrets. Monthly collections and intel reports, not all that interesting.  
Valentine's disappearance, raider activity around one of the quarries, should all be taken care of already."

That answer was much more forthcoming than Elij had expected. They had entertained the thought of checking if the terminal was running some game tape,  
but figured it was probably out of bounds. No matter how amiable Hancock was with them, snooping around in his files would have been a massive breach of trust.

Still there was another thing that had to be done: "I need to return a book to the library." Hancock raised his brows, swallowing the piece of steak he had just put in his mouth.  
"Errand for Daisy? Heard she was asking around for someone to check on the place." Elij nodded.  
The trader had been so nice in asking and then there was her voice and she had been so very pretty, Elij might have been a tiny bit distracted.  
"You heard the bit about the super mutants there, right?" Hancock remarked and was met with an innocent and somewhat pleading look from big grey eyes.

So Elij might have overheard that bit, a pretty scary bit of information, but please can we help the pretty ghoul? It meant so much to her?

Goodneighbor's mayor was amused. Back home and right back into the fray, it seemed he would get the exact thing he hoped for when he followed Dancer at first.  
Helping out one of his favourite citizens along the way was a bonus. They finished their meal and headed out immediately after.

Getting into the library turned out easier than expected when Elij convinced a robot to unlock the main entrance by claiming to be an employee.  
Identification number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 – They had looked just as surprised as Hancock when that actually worked.  
He always used to joke about people setting up stupidly easy passwords, but this took the cake.

The poor fools inside had laid down their lives to protect precious information taken from invaluable books.  
Lucky for the adventurers they had also laid down a couple of weapons and ammunition that proved to be a lifesaver in the fight against the super mutants  
who managed to break into the building after all. Elij had also hacked into a couple of terminals and activated additional Protectron bots to patrol the corridors.  
This and the turrets at their disposal helped to fight off the hulking green beasts that tried to rip the limbs off of the companions.  
A fight like this really got the blood pumping, but apart from some scrapes and bruises no injuries were sustained. The triumphant glimmer in Elij's eyes  
as they searched the dead mutants for valuables was unmistakable.  
"Guess that's another one for the memory den." Hancock mumbled silently to himself, cutting a slab of mutant hound meat off of one of the slain monstrosities.

Elij had found some more overdue books in the rooms of the library and handed them all in at the returning station. They knew this part of the mission was not vital,  
but hoped the tokens they received in exchange would bring a smile to Daisy's eyes. When the two adventurers arrived back in town the female ghoul was indeed happy and thankful,  
promising a discount at her shop and maybe she would even tell some pre-war stories to Elij, if they stuck around longer and were not preoccupied.  
Saying this she smiled warmly at Hancock, who stood behind Elij considering his companion darkly.

They went down into the Third Rail next. Taking on a small army of super mutants called for a drink.  
Whitechapel Charlie, the Mr. Handy bot tending the bar spoke in a lovely british accent and wore a bowler hat. Elij immediately took a liking to him.  
Whitechapel Charlie took a liking to Elij's caps and served them beer and vodka shots.

And then there was Magnolia. "Angelic, as usual Mags." Hancock complimented the woman's singing. And he was right, damn was he right.  
Magnolia talked briefly to them and went back to singing after having a break and a drink. Elij couldn't remember ever hearing anyone sing like that.  
They could have laid down their head right on top of the bar and never left. But maybe part of that was the alcohol speaking.  
During their time with the Minutemen Elij had not touched anything stronger than coffee. After two bottles of beer and three shots they thought,  
that maybe the Minutemen had the right idea promoting sobriety. But then again ...  
"One more maybe? Charlie? Beer I think, thank you, you're the sweetest!" They proclaimed with conviction, blowing a kiss in the direction of the shiny chassis.  
Hancock who matched them drink for drink laughed. This was how a successful trip to kill and maim was to be celebrated.  
Elij seemed to fit right in with the band of freaks and misfits he had gathered in this community. Drinking, laughing and talking, punching a fellow drifter...

"Hey, what the hell did you do that for?" Hancock grabbed Elijs arm as they stood over the man on the floor ready to throw another punch.

The guy held up his hands defensively and laughed. "Sorry, my bad. Took you for a lady buddy."  
Elij grit their teeth, confronting him angrily: "And you'd grab a lady like that? The fuck is wrong with you? Should punch you again."  
Hancock narrowed his eyes at the man. Of course people got drunk and rowdy on occasion but you still kept your hands out of places where they had no business being.  
With a nod to the bouncer the drifter was escorted outside and the friends sat back down at the bar. When they finally left their legs felt wobbly and their spirits high.  
Leaning on another they made their way back into Hancock's room in the old statehouse.  
Elij had started to sing and the men of the Neighbourhood Watch were throwing them amused glances as they passed by. "I don't want to set the world on fireeeee..."  
Elij's breath smelled like beer and their cheeks were flushed. Maybe they'd have done better if they had been less drunk.  
The room's door closed behind them and Elij's hands suddenly where to the left and right of Hancock's face. They locked eyes with him, fixing his gaze firmly,  
standing as straight as they could.

"I'm not! I'm not drunk!" Elij said with deep conviction and Hancock almost lost it.  
Yeah, that one was about as sober as him and that was not very.

"I'm." they started again.  
"You're what?"  
"Absolutely. Shitfaced."

The hands released his face and his friend turned around to flop down on the sofa again. With a little more grace and dignity Hancock sat down on the opposite couch.  
"So, what did that guy do to deserve a hook like that?" he drawled, not quite ready to retire and end that enjoyable evening.  
Elij picked their face up out of the cushions and turned to him. "Pinched me is what he did. This butt 's not his to pinch that much is for sure."  
They sounded so earnest and annoyed. "I'm not the butt police, but really, that's just a serrous .. serious lack of respect!" Elij raised their finger, then let it sink again.  
They were lying on their side now, most of the previous levity gone from their voice. "Still better than at the Castle", Elij mumbled.  
"Might not have laid a hand on anyone there, but one gets really really tired of the shitty names."

Hancock furrowed his brow. "Names like what?", he asked.

"Can't say." Elij tried to hide their face back in the sofa.  
It was a nice sofa, relatively clean even, it smelled a bit familiar. Maybe if they just played dead the room would stop spinning and Hancock would forget they ever said anything.  
The room kept on spinning though and the Ghoul was now squatting down right next to their head.  
"What did they call you? Come on," he sounded amused, "Can't tease a man like that."  
"Ghfhkl" Elij spoke into the cushions, willing to sink deeper and away from the embarassment.  
"Come again? I think you have to spit out the pillow if you want me to understand." The damn man knew no mercy. Elij turned their head and made eye contact.  
"Ghoulfucker!"  
"Oh." Hancock was taken aback. "I guess we were kinda chummy when I left hey? Sorry they gave you a hard time about it."

Elij closed their eyes and sighed deeply. "I couldn't care less about their bigot arses. Meeting you was the best thing ever happened to me. Now excuse me I have to ..."  
Elij stumbled off the couch and to one of the windows, heaving.  
It was one way to wrap up an emotional moment and luckily no one was walking through the alley below to have a part in it's conclusion.


	7. Bunker Hill

Waking up the next morning Elij felt indeed like they had tried to eat the sofa cushions. Their tongue felt fuzzy but there was no headache,  
just a hint of lingering sleepiness. Coffee would help, it always helped. Opening their eyes they saw Hancock lie on the other sofa.  
One of his arms was hanging off the side and his eyes were closed. The tricorn hat was lying on the table leaving his head bare and his coat was hanging over one of the chairs.  
The ruffles of the undershirt's neckline were softly draped over the back and side of his neck and his back was rising and falling with every peaceful breath he took.

With a sigh Elij sat up and very carefully pulled out their coffee can and cups, starting to prepare the hot beverage.  
"I've lost all ambition for worldly aclaim ..." humming they threw a quick glance back at the still sleeping figure on the sofa.  
 _Shit Elij, you are so lost and you know it._ They shook their head. Didn't matter. This was good. This was all that was needed.

Once the coffee was done they put a steaming cup on the small table in the middle of the room and sat down on the sofa they had slept on, nursing their own mug.  
Hancock sat and picked up his cup. It was pretty obvious he had been awake for a while without letting it on,  
but Elij was ready to forgive anyone resting their bones a bit longer after a night like this.

After confirming that they were indeed alright, yes, but no they wouldn't go and clean up in the alley outside,  
not even if Hancock tried to throw his title of Mayor around, they decided on their next steps.  
Elij was keen on checking up on some of the settlements north of Boston that had stopped communications with the Minutemen.  
Hancock suggested that they stop by Bunker Hill on the way. Even after the battle that had a number of Synths memorywiped  
and brought back to the institute some people with Railroad connections might still have survived.  
Asking around discreetly might turn up some contacts that could help in offering fleeing Synths a way to freedom.

They were barely a block out of town when Elij suddenly stopped frozen in place, their gaze skywards.  
Hancock following their line of sight shrugged. "Yeah that, you're not hallucinating it if that's what you think."  
Elij gave him an incredulous look. "It's a ship. On a building." they said.  
Hancock gave them a nod. "Yeah, a ship that was stuck in a building and is now stuck in another building, funny story that."  
Apparently the thing that had Elij not believe their eyes was some kind of museum ship called the USS Constitution,  
manned by delusional robots trying to reach the sea for some great fight. It all sounded pretty outlandish to them, even if they trusted Hancock to tell the truth.

"So you think he should have just let the scavengers go inside and grab the valuables, the tech?" Elij furrowed their brow at Hancock as he shrugged.  
"Sure, seems better to me to put some food into people's mouths than play to some tin can's delusions."  
They continued their walk through dust and rubble northwards but Elij wasn't happy with this reasoning. "So you advocated for killing those robots?"  
Their voice was accusatory. "That doesn't sound like you, Hancock."

The Ghoul snorted. "You telling me who I am now?" That one stung, Elij had thought they had established a good understanding of one another.  
Still they couldn't believe their friend would just have sacrificed lives because someone got greedy. They sighed and looked into the ghouls eyes.  
"You know what? Maybe I do. They might have been crazy and weird but they're sentient beings. Those robots had a mission,  
a dream and as you told it they tried to do it without bringing harm to anyone. The scavengers though were out for loot, their motivation was greed.  
They could have turned around, but they decided to look for that fight.", Elij narrowed their eyes. "Being on their side only makes sense if one thinks a robot's life is worth less."

Hancock stopped to look at Elij, their eyes settled on him with intense conviction. He sighed. "Right, doesn't matter if it was a womb or an assembly line, hey?  
Sounds like something I said before. Maybe I have been on the wrong side that time." A sad smile played around his narrow lips.  
"I guess sometimes it needs a friend to set your head straight when you lose your way. Remind you what you're really about?  
Still a shame about those guys, they shouldn't have had to die."

Elij agreed. People made dumb decisions all the time and in this world much too often those decisions saw them killed.  
Maybe there had been no really good solution to the whole insane robots versus greedy scavengers situation.  
"You think Dancer just wanted to see that ship fly?" Elij asked Hancock and the man grinned. "Not a doubt. I have to admit it was quite the show. Pity you missed it."

Elij sighed with mock sorrow: "Gotta love a good explosion." The Ghoul grinned, considering the amount of frag grenades he had stocked up on in Goodneighbor.  
"Well, if we have our way there might be a lot more of those." And with that they continued on their way, right into the next raider hideout.

Even with their fellow Minutemen at their back Elij had never felt exactly confident in going up against raider camps,  
groups of mirelurks or least of all super mutants. If it was something not easily defeated on their own there was still that nagging feeling in the back of their head.  
Too often Elij felt like they could not fully trust the other people in the group to be fast enough, efficient enough when needed.  
When you doubt that others would put their life on the line for you the same you're willing to do it for them it makes for tense adventuring.  
With Hancock it was different. The two of them had been through a lot by now and left a trail of blood behind them.  
Hearing the familiar taunts of the ghoul from behind some piece of cover and luring an enemy right into his line of fire Elij just knew they could depend  
on him getting the idea and taking the threat out as it appeared.

Going through the raiders' pockets and chests their own packs filled with the just reward for their endeavours.  
Not only did they make the streets safer for anyone passing through behind them, the loot was not too shabby.

When the front gate of Bunker Hill appeared before them Elij heaved a deep sigh. "Remind me what possessed me to lug all this crap around?"  
They smirked, hoisting the heavy pack higher on their shoulder. Hancock shrugged. "There sure are faster ways to cripple yourself.  
Let's just drop it off at the next trader and get something a little more worthwhile for the caps." Elij giggled. "I always wanted a Giddyup Buttercup."

They did not get a Giddyup Buttercup. The surplus in armour and weapons they had collected was quickly exchanged for a nice jingling of caps in the friends' pockets.  
Stocking up on ammunition was costly but necessary, as Elij informed Hancock that they were not quite ready to face off against the evils of the Commonwealth  
just armed with a tire iron and a misplaced sense of immortality. But even after that they had still made enough to justify a stop at the local bar.  
For reconnaissance as Hancock called it. A close investigation of the brews bartender Joe Savoldi had on offer didn't turn up much new information  
about the Railroad. The man's son though, who rented out mattresses to weary travelers mentioned a guy named Stockton who might have been able to help.

After they had sampled some of Bobrov's Moonshine the bartender had had in stock Hancock wasn't quite so sure of Elij's skill at diplomacy,  
but his companion assured him that yes, they were perfectly capable of talking secret synth stuff with strangers and barely almost exactly not at all drunk. Maybe.  
Their crosseyed look wasn't reassuring but possibly in jest. And hell, it had been only one shot, how bad could it get?

The settlement had been relatively quiet and damage from a recent fight could still be found, but the survivors had done a solid job in rebuilding.  
The loss of life had been the hardest effect to work with but a good number of people had managed to get to cover while Railroad,  
Institute and Brotherhood of Steel laid waste to one another. The one they called Old Man Stockton greeted Elij and Hancock cautiously,  
appraising the ghoul with suspicion. He had seen him before during the battle, seemingly in the company of Dancer and a courser.  
Even someone less perceptive than Stockton would have recognised Hancock again though, not many ghouls ran around wearing clothing right out of some history book.  
It had been the old trader who had harboured many escaped synths for the Institute, hiding five of them underground when that three way battle raged around Bunker Hill.  
The courser, a specialised Institute synth who had infiltrated the settlement with Dancer had sent all of them back to have their memories wiped and be enslaved again.  
Stockton and the Institute had failed in protecting these people and he couldn't help but be wary of the ghoul who had helped Dancer achieve this.

The finger poked into his chest didn't make it much easier to establish trust. The person squinting at him was also far too close and smelled faintly of booze.  
"Listen .. girl .. or whatever. I'm running caravans and you don't exactly seem like a trader to me." He tried to remove the offending appendage from his chest.  
"Uh huh, I'm curious about your cargo though." Elij slurred and Hancock interjected with a sigh: "Do you have a geiger counter?"  
Stockton faced him with a look of curious surprise. "It is in the shop. And there is no cargo anymore, packages have gone missing. Let's just say the mail has gone out of business."  
Hancock nodded. It was to be expected. The man was clearly a Railroad contact but without the headquarters no more missions had been established  
and runaway synths would not necessarily know where to turn for help. "We want to help." Elij said, taking a step back to give the caravan owner room.  
They were not half as drunk as hey had let on earlier. Stockton looked them up and down with clear doubt. "And how would you do that?  
People might still be trying to walk the freedom trail but on their own..." Hancock snorted: "Yeah, can't imagine that turning out well for them.  
Only knew one man who could do that without it being suicidal. Not that there's anything at the end but a grave nowadays." The old trader nodded.

"Can't be that hard to change some signs and put a message there. Pointers to settlements, safe houses. I know some places that might work."  
Elij's suggestion was as sound as it would get. They could throw some hints out to people looking for help, keep your head down and look out for the signs,  
there's still friends out there. Working out some locations wasn't too hard and most would have been on the way north anyway.  
Stockton agreed to send a message if he needed some more hands on work in relaying … packages.  
When they went back to the shack where they had agreed to rent some mattresses for the night Hancock felt more accomplished than he'd thought he could have.  
Finally things were starting to go right again and he was given a chance to repair some of the damage Dancer had caused.

When they settled down on their respective beds after a couple more drinks, Hancock turned to Elij with a smirk. "So you can hold your liquor after all."  
Another lone traveler was already asleep in the opposite corner of the shack, so Elij answered in a hushed voice: "Just wanted to irritate the old man a bit.  
Most traders are more approachable when they think you're somewhat addled. Also it was just one shot of Bobrov's, I know how to handle that stuff."  
Hancock snorted. "That stuff is the best moonshine around, they say two shots is about all anyone can drink at a time."  
Elij shook their head. "Not true. Vadim still holds the record though, drank fourteen or something like that, but he makes the stuff after all.  
I've been hanging out in his bar quite a bit during my time in Diamond City. Good guy, good place." Hancock gained some new appreciation for his companion.  
Bobrov's moonshine was about the best you could get in the Commonwealth. He'd have loved to make a deal with the guy who made it, that Vadim,  
to maybe set up some trade with Goodneighbor. Sadly Diamond City didn't allow Ghouls inside the city walls.  
"We might just get you a disguise some time, then we can sneak in." Elij suggested. "Grab a couple drinks, see how many shots we can REALLY do before passing out."  
Hancock remembered the sleeping person soon enough not to laugh out loud. Without a window closeby Elij might puke on his boots the next time,  
he was not quite willing to risk that outcome in a drinking contest. Still, the idea was appealing, maybe they would make that trip after the important things had been taken care of.  
Night fell and lying on his side on the dingy mattress his eyes rested on the back of Elij's head. They had fallen asleep, their face turned to the opposite wall.  
Their hair was a dirty dark brown now, most of the teal long gone, applying new dye had obviously not been a priority at the castle.  
Still the same undercut though, short shaved hair running down to the nape of a slender pale neck. Skin he knew to be incredibly soft to the touch.  
Hancock looked at his hands and closed his eyes. His own set of smooth skin had long been gambled away, most of the time it was a good thing too.  
He could not fault anyone though who'd not want to wake up to the sight of his face.

Coffee, breakfast, sweet routine. They were up and out of Bunker Hill in just a little more than an hour. Heading back south to the old north church it felt annoyingly  
like they could have made that trip earlier, but after all they had to take the chance. Even if just one person looking for the Railroad could profit from this trip  
it would already have been worthwhile. Getting to kill some more of the raiders and other unsavoury folks preying on people in the streets on the way was a bonus.

They changed some of the Railroad markers and placed hints to safe locations, where an arriving settler would presumely be met with little suspicion.  
Elij suggested to go and bury the bodies Dancer left at the headquarters under the old north church but Hancock opined that they were as safely buried  
as one could wish for in the old crypt. No need to lay eyes on their corpses again. There were about a million things he'd rather do.

It took a while to clear out enemies and mark down pointers along the freedom trail but in the end they arrived back at Bunker Hill exhausted but whole.  
They were still well supplied, especially after trading away part of the spoils of battle they collected and didn't stay for long this time.  
Before evening came the friends were already on their way further north. Elij was keen on checking on a place the Minutemen knew as the Slog.


	8. Ghouls ghouls ghouls

It had gotten colder in the wasteland. The sun didn't quite have the same strength anymore that it had when they first started scavenging together at Sanctuary Hills.  
Now, with a lengthy walk ahead of them Elij put on the radio on their pip boy, not Radio Freedom, but the Diamond City frequency.  
"Can as well listen while we walk." they reasoned. Diamond City Radio broadcasted with enough strength to still be heard even in the more far out corners of the Commonwealth.  
Always the same old hits. "Easy living" hey? Billie Holiday probably didn't imagine this.

"You're not going to sing along again, right?" Hancock was clearly amused. Elij tended to hum and sing silently to themselves,  
it was just that they assumed they were sneaky about it. The ghoul actually liked the other's voice. While sober Elij was even somewhat able to carry a tune.  
But it was just too much fun to see them walk a bit faster trying to hide their blush.

Friends, such a weird and precious thing. You fight together, drink together, you tease em and they punch you and afterwards you forgive each other and have a chem break.  
The latter suggestion had Elij just gape at him stupidly though. "Are you crazy? I mean, crazier than usual? You want me to end up in a ditch?  
Because I sure as hell don't have your constitution." they gesticulated at the side of the fragmented road. It was true enough, most chems had a somewhat muted effect on ghouls.  
One just countered that by taking more. They settled for a break with crispy squirrel bits and beer.

Avoiding most of the more prominent landmarks on the way they had managed to stay mostly out of trouble.  
A pack of wild dogs that was desperate enough to attack filled their bag with some fresh meat that Elij would prepare later.  
The occasional mole rat and radroach didn't prove too much of a threat and was fought off easily.  
Elij cursed their own decision to put on the radio more than once when yet another lovesong started to play. Way to get all sappy over here, not my fault,  
nobody ever listens to the lyrics anyway right? Right.  
They were still relieved when they finally arrived at the Slog, passing through the gate in the wire fence.  
The settlement was dominated by an old swimming pool in which tarberries were growing. A bit to the side another field yielded an assortment of different crops  
like corn and tatos. A low house opposite of the pool held beds for the workers. Right next to it a small workshop was attached.  
Behind the blind windows a figure seemed to be working. It was evening when Elij and Hancock arrived, the workers on the fields in the process of retiring  
to the house to take their dinner and the well earned sleep after a hard day.

Elij stared, amazed. "They're all ghouls." "Yup." Hancock had of course heard of the all ghoul settlement before but it was also his first visit here.  
It was good to know some of the irradiated humans had found a place to be where they were unconditionally welcome.

One of the workers, a tall, pale ghoul in an often patched grey shirt came up to greet the arrivals. He introduced himself only as Wiseman and the founder of the settlement.  
Indeed he had been from Diamond City as had a number of other people here.  
After Mayor McDonough had the ghouls exiled from the city Wiseman had made his way here and gathered other survivors of the exodus to live in peace,  
away from judgemental eyes. Elij could see the relief plainly written on Hancock's face. Some of the families he was unable to help back in the day  
had made it here after all and were doing well now.

Wiseman invited the companions to join their dinner table where they met some of the other workers and shared a modest meal to which the dog meat  
they brought was a welcome addition. One of the settlers carried a plate out towards the workshop.  
Apparently the man working there was usually too preoccupied with his craft to come out and mingle.

Elij started chatting with some of the settlers, asking questions about their life if they were up to tell,  
the crops they were growing and possible threats in the area they might need assistance with.

It turned out there had been some increasing raider activity around the Dunwich Borers quarry right to the east of the settlement,  
that had the ghouls grow more and more worried. Elij resolved to check it out as soon as possible.  
Meanwhile Hancock had begun talking to Wiseman about the possibility of sending new settlers, possibly escaped synths there.

"Hi, I'm Holly." A husky voice spoke up behind Elij. Turning around they faced a ghoul woman wo seemed in the prime of her years  
although it was always hard to tell with people of their affliction. "Hi." Elij's mouth felt dryer than usual as they were being looked up and down thoroughly.  
Apparently the woman would have liked some help with harvesting the tarberries growing in the pool. The price she offered to pay per berry sounded fair too.  
Still Elij wasn't about to jump into a decrepit public pool in the middle of the night, no matter how nicely someone asked.  
Holly laughed and it was a wonderful sound. Of course she didn't expect Elij to do it immediately, the offer to take any berries off their hands stood though.  
But Holly had another question, her eyes firmly glued on Elij's face to gauge their reaction. "So, you like what you see? I might be a ghoul, but I'm still all woman."  
Elij blinked in confusion. "Wait, are you hitting on me?" It was pretty obvious and Holly laughed again, confirming it. "So, do I look good? And be honest." she continued her inquiry.

Elij answered with a smile: "Yes, you do." It had been a long time since the lack of a nose or other soft tissue degradation ghouls usually suffered from  
had made them uneasy about a person and Holly still had an appealing facial structure, high cheekbones and soft greyish hair that shimmered slightly in the dim lamplight.  
It was not hard to see her beauty.

"You're not too bad yourself stranger.", Holly winked, "Could you see yourself dating a ghoul?"  
Elij giggled. „I actually did before. Not that it's like, you know, a thing? I mean, I've been attracted to all kinds of people in the past, but yeah, ghouls too."  
Holly was smirking suggestively now. "So, more than one? Want to add another to the list?" Elij felt their face flush. They didn't really know what to tell Holly.  
She was very forward, attractive and obviously a woman who knew what she wanted but... "I'm sorry, I can't.  
I seem to have the unfortunate habit of falling for people who are not interested in me in that way and right now I, well, I can't."  
The ghoul woman's gaze softened ever so slightly, looking at Elij compassionately. "I'm sure it'll be alright.", she said, "give it time and if it doesn't work out, well,  
you know where to find me." Then with a wink she went into the sleeping quarters to retire for the night.

"Now that was awkward." Elij mumbled to themselves turning around to blush a whole new shade of red.  
Hancock had apparently wrapped up his talk with Wiseman and was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. It as impossible to say how much of the conversation  
he had overheard but Elij was pretty sure that he must've caught their last statement. His expression was stern, dark eyes searching Elij's face.  
"I think we should talk." he said and Elij's eyes darted left and right for an escape while Hancock continued: "Or maybe it's better I just show you. Come on."

He led Elij out of the low building that served as living quarters over to the workshop. There Hancock smiled at his companion  
"Oh, I know you'll love this." he said carefully opening the door to the small workshop where an old ghoul was still working.  
The sun was barely throwing its last rays over the horizon, but in the light of the lantern in the shack golden limbs and a silvery mane shone like treasures.

Elij didn't squeal, seasoned fighters don't squeal, there was no reason for Hancock to raise his brows like that upon a simple exclamation of … genuine surprise.  
Because that was what it was. The old man in the workshop was working on Giddyup Buttercup toys.  
He too tossed a look of surprise at Elij and then smiled warmly. "Oh, you like it? It's not done though. I'm trying but, some parts are always missing and I just can't get them here."  
Elij looked in wonder at the almost complete mechanical horse the ghoul had been working on. More Buttercup parts were lying around as well as all kinds of tools and junk,  
bits and pieces. Wiseman had told Hancock about the old man's work and that he might need some help.  
He had just known Elij would want to assist, especially if it meant to help building a Giddyup Buttercup. Especially considering who the old man was.  
"So you're Arlen Glass? THE Arlen Glass?" "Former lead toy designer at Wilson Atomatoys, yes, before the war." The old ghoul sighed sadly.  
One could see that his heart was heavy. Whatever he had been through in those 200 years and maybe before clearly weighed on his soul. And now he only had that one wish.  
It would lead them back south almost all the way to Quincy but Elij promised they'd check out the old toy factory in search for some special parts  
that would complete Arlen's precious project.

After many questions and heartfelt compliments for the good work the ghoul had done on the toy so far Elij left the workshop with Hancock.  
They stepped back out in the chilly evening air, the sweetish smell of the tarberries from the pool wafting over to them on the breeze.

"Pretty clever to grow them like that actually." Hancock remarked appraisingly looking towards the pool.  
He had not expected to see the almost naked form of his companion run past him, splashing into the cold, black water.  
Elij had very spontaneously decided to strip down to their underwear and take a nightly dip to harvest those damn berries.  
It had the added benefit of cooling down and not having to find out if there was anything else Hancock might have to discuss with them.  
At least for as long as they were trying to fish for some tiny berries in the dark. Without a light. Without a basket to put the berries in.

Elij could literally feel Hancock's grin burning into the back of their head. Way to go stupid.  
The water felt comparatively cleaner than the other streams and lakes they had passed in the Commonwealth.  
The berry clusters were luscious and full of delicious small purple fruit. Elij put one of the berries in their mouth. It was slightly tart and juicy.  
"Catch!" Elij ducked, the cold water prickling on the skin of their head as they went under. For a second they expected a grenade,  
but it was just one of the gathering baskets which splashed down next to where they had been a moment ago.  
Of course they knew Hancock wouldn't really throw a grenade but did he have to yell that just like he did in battle?  
Elij grabbed the basket and tried to throw an accusatory glance at the ghoul whose dark silhouette they could make out at the edge of the pool.  
His voice carried over to them through the gloom. "Hope you don't mind me staying right here. Never was one for water. Always more of a vodka man."  
Now there was an idea. They should still have a bottle of vodka they picked up at Bunker Hill, but now it was harvest time.  
Meticulously Elij filled the swimming basket with plenty of precious tarberries.

When they finally climbed back out of the pool Elij was shivering and their lips had taken on a blueish hue.  
They put the berries on a table in the common room and followed Hancock to the cots that Wiseman had told them they could use that night.  
Silently they took the bundle of their clothes out of the ghouls hands and put on the shirt before crawling under the blanket.  
The cold had seeped deep into Elij's bones and they felt their teeth chattering silently. Behind them they could hear Hancock take off his boots and coat.  
Elij pulled the thin blanket higher willing it to warm them up faster so they could fall asleep. The hand on their shoulder felt almost searing.  
Hancock's raspy voice was so close to their ear they could feel his breath as he whispered: "Hugging privilege?" Elij felt their breath hitch,  
but gave a nod scooting over on the mattress that indented under Hancock's weight. One of his arms was soon draped over Elij lazily while their back curled against his chest.  
The ghoul's breathing was slow and even as he fell asleep. The shivering had long stopped but Elij still had a hard time falling asleep over the deafening beat of their own heart.

A very silent breakfast awaited them in the morning. Elij held their coffee with the desperate grip of someone drowning while avoiding the smirking glances Holly threw them.  
Hancock was perfectly unbothered, checking their packs before they would be heading out again. Holly thanked Elij for assisting with the harvest after all,  
despite their earlier assertion they wouldn't start with it in the night time. Despite their protest, she insisted on paying a modest number of caps for the tarberries Elij collected.  
It felt somewhat wrong to be rewarded for a harebrained nightly dip in the pool but every little bit helped and Elij wasn't about to get into an argument over misplaced humility.

When they stepped back on the road again Elij waved the ghouls goodbye, some of the workers still smiling at the wanderers from behind the fence.

Elij checked the notes on their pip boy. "I want to check up on the settlement at Greentop Nursery, it's a bit to the southwest", they said,  
"but I'm worried about the thing Deirdre said about the raiders around the quarry. If it's alright with you I'd want to go there first.  
Clear out Dunwich Borers before the guys there get it in their heads to invade the Slog?"

Hancock agreed: „Just wanted to suggest it myself, glad we're on the same page." Elij smiled. "We can just say it was your decision and I'm rolling with it,  
I have no ambition at being some kind of dictator here." Hancock gave a grim nod and said: "Unlike Dancer, yes. But no, it's fine.  
We seem to have the same idea about helping out people and putting the right ones into our crosshair. I'm good with following if the leadership is sound."  
Elij shrugged. "Guess it's a change from being in charge but I'll still check back with you. I feel uncomfortable being your … leader. I'd much rather be your friend."  
The ghoul laughed and Elij felt a shiver down their spine. "You sure that's it?" The damn man was winking at them.  
So they had to have that talk after all, why Elij thought they would somehow get out of it they didn't know. They shrugged helplessly: "Do I look like someone who's sure of anything?"  
Hancock fixed them with a cocky grin. "You seemed pretty sure about rejecting that Holly. Let her down gently though, I can respect that."  
Elij shot back: "Ah, and here I thought eavesdropping was below you. I must have misjudged my dear Mayor Hancock."  
The dear mayor wasn't having it: "Well, they're not much anymore, but I still have ears. Hold conversations in public and someone will overhear."

It was true enough after all and Elij gave up the pretense of disappointment with him. "Can as well be honest then hey? I guess I do have more than just friendly feelings for you,  
but I won't blame you, you know, if you want to keep it friendly or professional or whatever. I'm just glad I can be out here with you, trying to make a change for people."  
They had come to a stop and were facing one another. Elij found themselves drowing in the intense gaze of Hancock's dark eyes as he seemed to ponder his answer.  
When he finally spoke his words were tender and compassionate: "And you're making a damn fine show of it, really. I thought I had been more obvious about what I think of you.  
Just wasn't sure you were up for waking up to this mug every morning. Never wished that on anyone I cared for."  
Elij's heart was fluttering in their chest like a caged bird. So he did care. He really did. Still, they couldn't ignore that statement about his face, was there really a question there?  
"We've been sharing quarters and shelter on the road since Sanctuary Hills. More often than not the first thing I saw in the morning was 'this mug'.  
It never bothered me, never will. Hell, last night you crawled into my bed because you saw I was cold. Could've tossed an additional blanket over me, your coat, my coat, but instead...  
I never thought I'd be this lucky." Hancock grinned. "So many options and they didn't occur to me. I guess after that display earlier I just really wanted to show my appreciation."  
Elij softly wrapped their arms around the ghoul, leaning their head against his chest. Hancock gently touched their chin, lifting it up to softly brush his lips against Elij's.  
For some precious moments the dangers of the Commonwealth were forgotten in one tender kiss and then another...


	9. Together

"Catch!" The explosion threw up dirt and stones making them fly like shrapnel and this time Elij was really glad they had kept their head down.  
The raiders had holed up well and the cave seemed to stretch endlessly into the depths. Elij couldn't help but read some terminal entries on the way down  
and they sent shivers the scavenger couldn't quite reasonably account for down their spine. Their dread grew increasingly the deeper they plunged into the quarry.  
"I'll need some jet after this." _Hah, you and me both Hancock_ , Elij thought, laying down coverfire.  
They had come upon some pockets of gas earlier and Elij almost singed their eyebrows off their face when they started shooting at yet another raider.  
But all things considered they had made good progress. It's hard to account for the passing of time when you're crawling through dark passages  
only lit by a meagre number of dim lamps the raiders had set up for their operation. Elij didn't know what they had been searching here and really didn't have any intention to find out.  
In the end they came upon some feral ghouls again but with their rifle already firmly in their hands and Hancock at their back  
those were much less of a problem than they could have been. The events of the day Elij lost their caravan and their lover would never completely fade from their memory,  
but they were easier to bear now. Protecting the good things that are felt much more important than regretting those lost.

They had gazed into the small pool of irradiated water in the cave the ferals had been contained in but none of the both was eager to find out  
if there were indescribable treasures at the bottom. The oppressive feeling of dread that had gripped Elij before and that they just couldn't shake was even worse down here.  
Even Hancock seemed relieved when Elij turned away from the pond with a decisive "Fuck this. Let's get outta here."  
When they finally emerged back into the daylight Elij squinted against the sun. "Holy shit, has the Commonwealth always been that bright?" They shielded their eyes with their hand.  
"Brighter now with these guys gone." Hancock said, and indeed he sounded much happier now that they were both breathing fresh air again.  
Elij sighed. "That was fucking scary. What was this place even?" Hancock shrugged. The fights had been hard, the raiders determined not to give up a good spot like this  
with defenses that would have deterred almost every attacker that might have thought of contending their claim.  
Yet they had not been prepared for the sheer death defying arrogance with which Elij had marched in and probably even less for the man having their back.  
He was proud of the scavenger who seemed to have found a new sense of confidence now. It was good to be trusted like this, to fight together,  
at least as long as one managed not to think about losing each other. The lower areas of the quarry had been unsettling, here he agreed.  
But common sense had come back to Elij before they shrugged off their coat again to take a swim in entirely unreasonable conditions.  
That watery grave was better off without another corpse adding itself willingly. Nothing down there could have been worth taking that risk.  
Anyway they had found quite a bit of loot on the raiders and in the tunnels. Again they were well stocked on ammunition and had even found some mini nukes.  
The glint in Elijs eyes when they picked those up had been simultaneously unsettling and appealing.  
It might have been nice to make some caps from that but Hancock sensed it was more likely there were some exciting explosions in their near future.

Elij had turned on the radio on their pip boy and leafed through a magazin they had found on a workbench. Astoundingly Awesome Tales, in astoundingly awsome condition.  
Elij grinned. Lately it felt like luck was on their side and success quite possible. This magazine was great, the music was wonderful,  
the sun was shining and the man at their side was … well giving them some rather quizzical side eye right now. But it was lovely side eye.  
They gave Hancock a bright smile and received one in return. The straight white teeth in his scarred, noseless face seemed so weirdly out of place and yet,  
everything still fit together perfectly. To Elij he was perfect. To have this man not only as a friend but agreeing to pursue a relationship,  
to get so close to his heart was more than Elij would have dared ask for. It was painfully obvious how badly he had been struggling, fighting,  
running for so long just to be disappointed again when he just decided to trust a new acquaintance. Just when Hancock thought he might be able to call someone a friend again  
Dancer had betrayed his trust. Elij's heart felt close to bursting, to be found deserving of this trust, deserving of love.

Now they were walking side by side, leafs rustling gently as the wind drove them down the sides of the derelict road like they too were travelling somewhere.  
Some radstags could be seen in the distance, but they disappeared into the bushes quickly when they sensed the proximity of the wanderers.  
Their next stop would be Greentop Nursery, a place Dancer himself had brought into the fold for the minutemen.  
But that had been some time ago and after those had found themselves unable to send up help in time during a raider attack  
the settlers there had decided to rather fend for themselves again. Still it couldn't hurt to check in with them,  
maybe they could be convinced to support the Minutemen again or use some help with the fortifications for their settlement.

Elij's fingers brushed lightly against the back of Hancock's hand as they had been walking closer and closer to him, while still reading the comic book.  
"You wanna take that break now?" he asked, his voice raspy, teeming with barely conceiled amusement and oh so close.  
Elij looked up from the magazine and considered the position of the sun. The way ahead wasn't terribly long but they'd probably want to make camp at the settlement once they arrived.  
They'd easily be there before nightfall even if they took a break now. Their packs were full and heavy and it had been a while since they had eaten so Elij gave an affirming nod.

They found a smooth patch of grass a bit to the side of the road and Elij let themselves plop down into a sitting position, immediately starting to examine the contents of their pack.  
The magazine lay abandoned on the ground. The ghoul sat down next to them slowly and arguably more graceful, regarding Elij thoughtfully.  
"So, what's for dinner?" He asked, a smile playing around his thin, chapped lips. Elij raised an eyebrow at him. "Dinner? Isn't it more like lunchtime?"  
They furrowed their brow in thought. "Linner? Dunch? Ah, I guess it doesn't matter. I have some cram here and salesbury steak, also fancy lad cakes, but it's the last box so I dunno.  
I don't want to waste it." They carefully laid out the aforementioned items but thoughtfully held on to the sweet pastries. Hancock laughed. "You don't want to waste it?"  
Elij looked down at the sweet prize in their hands. "They're better for breakfast aren't they? With some coffee? It just seems like there might be a better time or use for them."

"Oh, like I didn't catch you feeding cake to the rats at the old statehouse before." Hancock remarked dryly.  
Elij shrugged: "They were more adorable than about 90 percent of the people around there, I think they earned their share of the goods."  
The ghoul inclined his head. "And the other ten percent?" "Were spying on me apparently." Elij laughed and tossed him the box of cakes.  
Hancock caught it just to lean over and make it disappear into the bag again. "The steak then, and those for breakfast.", he acquisced and they began eating in companionable silence.  
Elij had failed to notice how hungry they had actually been. The low terror that had held them in suspense during their exploration of the quarry, the fighting,  
high adrenaline and subsequent trek back to the settlement had them exhausted and frankly ravenous.  
They could feel the amused glances of their companion on them but didn't really care. The food was soon gone and Elij tentatively leaned their head against Hancock's shoulder.  
The radio was still playing, one of Magnolia's songs and Elij thought back to the celebration of their library adventure in the Third Rail.  
Goodneighbor might have been full of drifters and drugs and crime but it was also surprisingly peaceful and against all odds it felt safe.  
Hancock was still respected and beloved there, chances were the citizens would want their mayor back at some point. And Elij?  
"My home is with you.", they whispered, almost inaudibly, their ear leaning against the ghouls firm shoulder, the ancient fabric of the coat with it's often mended  
but still sturdy texture pressed against their cheek. Hancock grasped Elijs hand firmly, inclining his head towards them.  
His breath ghosted over Elijs face as he spoke sincerely: "And with you is where I belong. I'm done running. We do this together."  
It was reassuring, the low rumbling of his voice, the sound of his breathing next to them, all the while insects were dancing in the golden rays of the sun  
filtering through the sparse vegetation. A warm and friendly autumn day and a warm and comforting presence next to them, Elij felt like they could almost just fall asleep.  
But it was not the time for napping and very soon they packed up again, heading out towards Greentop Nursery.

They fell into step as comfortably as before, walking in silence that didn't stand between them but rather bound them together, reassuring and familiar.  
Not many words were needed, so why fill the air with idle chatter.  
In the settlement they'd have to speak again, ask for accomodations and offer help. Reassure the settlers, that the minutemen were still out there and caring,  
even if their capacities often didn't stretch that far north lately. Then rest. Elij glanced over at the ghoul walking down this dusty road barely an arm's length away.  
If they stretched out their fingers they could touch his shoulder. And it'd be good, a welcome thing. To be able to do that, search that contact and find it  
in someone who'd not push them away, not malign them for their weakness in looking for that connection, that escape from the homelessness in their heart,  
it was a gift of unmeasurable worth to Elij.

They thought about sharing a bed again and their heart beat faster. Sure, they had slept close together before, that attraction unspoken of,  
an innocent companionable closeness, but now things were different. Were there expectations? Why was it so hard to keep their breath slow and steady all of a sudden?  
Must have been all that walking. Elij coughed and tried to concentrate their attention on the road. The nervousness was still with them all the way to the settlement.

Talking to the settlers brought some relief in the form of much needed distraction. Not far from Greentop Nursery Elij had marked an old trashcan to the side of the road  
with a railroad sign and left a message for anyone who might be able to find it. Whoever read it would know roughly which settlements they were visiting,  
some safe locations to camp and that they were willing to help with the safety of "packages" that might need transporting.  
Elij hoped it wouldn't be the wrong kind of people to find this, but super mutants were notoriously bad at reading and they'd be able to deal with raiders  
if that sort would decide to check out who was advertising courier services around here.

The area around Greentop Nursery had been relatively calm lately. Reportedly a heavily armed small team of mercenaries had cleared out a super mutant hideout to the north  
lately which made everyone feel a lot safer. Whoever it was had not bothered to check in with the settlement though, so they just put it down to lucky coincidence.  
The crops were coming along well too and Elij took the opportunity to exchange some caps, armour and ammunition for fresh mutfruit and corn.  
A dark haired woman with calm hazel eyes helped Elij pick out some nice pieces of produce that would stay fresh a while longer while they traveled and assured them  
that they could have use of a guest bed in one of the shacks they had set up next to the greenhouse.

Luckily nobody took exception to Hancock's presence either. The settlers were used to trading with the occasional visitor from the Slog nearby  
and it was solely Hancock's reputation which would be cause for some unease. The ghoul only took to smiling at that, well aware of the name he had made for himself  
in the Commonwealth. Holding back and having Elij do the talking worked out well enough for him.  
He leaned against the metal doorframe of the greenhouse and watched as Elij gave away some freshly acquired raider armour and ammunition for fruit  
that was only worth a fraction of the price the stuff would have fetched with a trader. How they held themselves straight and open, an amiable smile on their dirt streaked face,  
their arms gesticulating and the corners of their grey eyes crinkling, laughing. The woman they spoke to laughed too, inclining her head just so.  
Wondering probably, about that charming young man whose face was a bit too soft, voice a bit too high pitched, hips a bit too broad.  
Of course the worn leather coat was hiding much of Elij's form from his eyes, especially when he just watched them from the back,  
but he had seen them often enough in various states of undress to know the mixed signals they were sending to people who saw them for the first time and how confusing  
those little bits of cognitive dissonance could be. People always tried to categorize something that didn't need categorizing, just needed to be left alone, not for anyone else to change.

"Hancock?" Elij had turned around looking at him with those bright eyes so prone to smiling. "We get to sleep in the shack over there."  
They pointed at a rickety thing made from mismatched wood held together by rusty nails, tape and hope. "One bed in there but we have the sleeping bags too."  
Hancock nodded. Sure, they had those. The shack wouldn't be so bad as long as it held together and didn't fall on their heads.  
Being somewhat separate from the settlers wouldn't be that bad either, though it was anyones guess why they didn't suggest housing them inside the main building  
which bespoke a somewhat better structural integrity.

"The traders we get usually sleep in there.", the settler spoke up. "We prefer it, especially when they come from, well, over there."  
She vaguely guestured into the general direction of the Slog and shrugged her shoulders. "The two of you can still eat dinner with us of course.  
Sally is making a vegetable broth that should be done soon, there's enough for everyone." And the smile she gave Elij was sincere and friendly.

The food was good and amply paid for by the supplies Elij had given up to the settlers before. They had also tinkered with the turrets  
and claimed to have fixed some minor issues with the targeting systems, but Hancock didn't care too much about the particulars.  
As far as it concerned him they were out here to help people. The best way he knew to do that was shooting at anything that threatened people's peaceful lives.  
Building machinery was an area of expertise he was happy to leave to somebody else. He had slipped one of the more overworked looking guys a shot of jet earlier,  
but wouldn't argue that the supplies and improved security measures would probably be of more help for the settlement in the long run.  
When they finally retired to their assigned sleeping quarters both travelers felt tired, but accomplished.

"We did good today." Elij beamed at Hancock, carefully closing the wooden door, the creaking of the hinges almost swallowing the words.  
"Well, at least we won't get surprised by anything trying to come in here that way." Hancock remarked before stepping up to Elij, slowly raising a hand up to their face.  
His fingers were rough and cool against Elij's skin as they leaned into his touch.

"You helped these people. Gave them more than you needed to." Hancock's voice rolled over them softly, rasping, reverberating through his chest.  
Not judging but approving, praising. Elij was transfixed by the movement of his throat, his lips. They just stood there, watching him in the sparse light of the cramped cabin.  
A chair in the corner, a bed, sufficiently broad with a mattress that was dry and comparatively clean, a small window with a metal lattice, no dust.  
The interior was clearly cared for despite the poor look from the outside. Elij felt their heart beating in their own throat,  
swallowing hard trying to silence that drum that made it hard to concentrate on anything but the tightness of their surroundings,  
the incredible closeness of this man patiently regarding them with those deep, black orbs. Had they ever thought them unsettling? Those kind eyes of his?  
How could someone who killed so effortlessly have eyes so kind?

They wanted to sink into him, lean into his chest and just close their eyes, forgetting about their own awkwardness and the fear that came with letting someone into their life again.  
It wasn't even so much that he might realise how much better, more skilled, more capable than them Elij thought Hancock was.  
He could turn around, walk out on them and it would break their heart, sure, but being out there, risking their life together meant that death was a constant companion,  
a possibility that might lie just around the next corner. A stray bullet? A fist that hits just in the wrong spot? Another pack of ferals that might just get the drop on them?  
Elij blinked away the tears they felt threatening in the corners of their eyes. Hancock knew how to protect himself. He might have been much younger than her lost love,  
but where she had been a trader he was something far more deadly. They needed to trust him, not just with their life but also to take care of his own.  
It was too late to decide not to care too much anyway, they had fallen for him long ago. Elij touched Hancock's chest with the tips of their fingers.  
Sliding a hand in between the ruffled folds of the old fashioned shirt they were touching warm, rough skin. His chest was rising and falling as he continued to breathe steadily and deep.  
"Bed?", he rasped and Elij nodded, stepping just a little bit closer. As his hand loosely slid down their cheek, the ghoul's fingertips were slowly tracing a line over their jaw,  
down to their shoulder raising all the hair on the back of Elij's neck on their way down.  
They leaned forward, softly pressing their lips to Hancock's collarbone exposed between the ruffles of his shirt.  
He smelled earthy, of smoke and the road and something that was just him. It seemed like an eternity that they were standing there, holding each other.  
It had been a long time since Elij had felt that vulnerable, like their soul had been laid bare, stripped and exposed and waiting for a knife to be thrust inside.  
But instead they were met with acceptance and a heart beating so close to them, faster than they'd have thought, strong and open and as vulnerable as their own, waiting.  
Their coats slid to the floor first, carelessly sinking into puddles of heavy cloth they half stumbled over while kicking off their boots.

How deeply ironic it would be to fall and crack open one's head here, now, while trying to undress, hungy mouths and hands and hearts trying to devour each other  
in a dance as awkward and enticing as that of any newfound lovers. When they came to rest on the mattress side by side, Elij was breathing heavily.  
It was to them as if they saw the ghoul for the first time, shirtless, just in his underwear his body looked deeply scarred, wrecked by the radiation that had changed him,  
an enigma in its apparent fragility and the strength which he possessed despite it. The buttons of Elij's shirt were open, their flat, pale chest showing,  
otherwise as naked and vulnerable as their ghoul counterpart. He regarded their gaze thoughtfully as Elij's eyes flicked over his body,  
from the beloved familiar face down to his chest, the harsh and cragged skin that covered him, dry to the touch, lacking the softness one would know from another human.  
Hancock smiled wryly, softly addressing the wide eyed scavenger before him: "Won't hold it against you if you changed your mind, you know.  
We both know no one like me should be this lucky." His voice was full of understanding and regret, a polite offer to to forget about this.  
As if his mangled, scarred body could be horrifying enough to erase all those feelings that balled up painfully in the other's chest. A strangled noise escaped Elij's throat.  
How could their heart not break for him right there, to even think his appearance would deter them.  
"I love you." Elij said. "I love you.", they tried not to sob, pulling the man close towards them, hands snaking softly around his neck, kissing his cheekbones,  
his eyelids and down his jaw. Covering every inch of dry, flaky skin with kisses while the soft pressure of their hands left its warmth burning a trail down his neck and back,  
pulling him into an embrace tender and strong. Hancock's hands parted the shirt loosely covering Elij's chest, tracing the pale scars there. There was beauty in imperfection.  
Without urgency in their shared desire they treasured that imperfection with caressing hands and lips that whispered their longing into each others skin.  
Under their blankets they fell asleep woven together, hearts beating a deep rhythm in the cage of their entwined bodies.


	10. Nothing to lose but each other

Elij woke to the sound of muffled voices from the outside. The first of the settlers had already woken up and gone back to work.  
They still felt deeply exhausted, the last day's fight and march taken more of a toll on them than they first thought.  
And there was also that hand, fingers drawing soothing circles on their back.  
They scooted backwards a bit, that arm now draping over them as they nestled into the form of Hancock's body behind them.  
His face was right at their neck now, his breath warming Elij's skin. "Do I have to get up?" they asked,  
gently stroking the back of the ghouls hand that had come to rest against their chest. Elij could feel the soft vibrations of Hancock's silent laughter  
as he was pressed against them. "We can wait until they break down the door. What do you think how long before they suspect I've gone feral on you?"  
he rasped and Elij giggled. "Well I guess you didn't. I remain blessedly uneaten." "Yet." The teeth digging into their trapezius sent shivers down Elij's spine.  
The bite was accompanied by a playful growl, evoking a warm tingling in the scavenger's belly, a low moan escaping their throat.  
"Must .. get .. up." It took all of Elij's willpower to untangle themselves from man and blankets. They finally got up and started to put on their pants.  
Under the ghoul's appreciative gaze they managed to find their boots and shrug into a shirt. He had sat up on the bed now, putting the blankets back into their pack.  
"Gonna get a bucket of water for washing." Elij said looking back at the still half naked man behind them and slid out of the door, hinges screaming their protest loudly.  
When they were clean and completely dressed once again the sun had risen completely promising another pleasant autumn day.  
Most of the people in the settlement had taken up their guard positions or started to tend to the crops already,  
but some of them were still inside the main building preparing things for the next meal or busying themselves with other unknowable duties.  
None of them wanted a share of Elij's coffee but Hancock seemed to enjoy it almost as much as they did by now.  
He'd still argue that there were more potent substances available if waking up was the goal of the exercise,  
but the familiar bitterness of the warm drink still marked a ritual he had grown fond of. Elij had been right,  
the snack cakes were a much better addition to their breakfast and when they left they were pleasantly full with their packs considerably lighter  
for the supplies Elij had decided to leave with the settlers.

The woman Elij had talked to the day before had agreed to relay a message to the ghouls from the Slog when they'd see them next,  
informing them that the raiders at the quarry had been taken care of. With that worry out of the way they were now heading south, back towards the city.

"Really random thought, but I wonder how the Brahmin are doing." Elij sighed, looking towards the southwest along the road they were travelling.  
Hancock blinked at them. "The Brahmin?" Well, if ever someone had a random thought this should fit the bill.  
Elij shrugged. "We got some at the Castle. Though you probably didn't pay much attention to them when we were last there."  
It had not been long enough for that unpleasant and rainy day to disappear from Hancock's memory. With all the penned up anger and self hatred on his mind  
when he had stormed into the place the last time he had to admit that he actually didn't pay much attention to the lifestock.  
Not that it would be a thing he'd worry about now either. Elij continued with a sigh: "The other guys were completely useless with them. Who will milk them now?"  
Their shoulders had slumped ever so slightly.  
Hancock was puzzled as to why Elij would even care but apparently some parts of living at the castle had not been all that bad for them.  
"I see", he said, "We have to get you back, to follow that dream of becoming a milkmaid."  
Elij picked the idea up with a grin: "And milk the Commonwealth for all it's worth. Or wait, that's different. Still, I'm sure someone came around and took care of the beasties.  
I just thought of it because .. well, I miss the milk in my coffee actually." Ah yes, coffee, they obviously still had their priorities straight.  
Could Hancock imagine Elij being good with cattle? Well, why not, when they were not wading through rows of slain enemies,  
shooting raiders and other undesirables their heart and hands were surprisingly gentle. The ghoul smiled. Still definitely not a milkmaid.  
"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" Elij squinted at him as if they could glean the reason for his smirk from looking just that little bit harder.  
Now they wouldn't get the truth out of him that easily. "Tried to imagine you as a farmer.", he shrugged, "I've seen you fight though. Can't fool anyone that you wouldn't miss it."  
Elij gave it some thought and decided Hancock was right. Being out here with him was dangerous, but it was also exhilarating and addictive.  
And even if they could entertain the thought of settling down to a calmer, more peaceful life at some point they couldn't imagine Hancock being satisfied with it.  
Even though he was potentially looking forward to centuries more in which he could have all the adventures he desired while they, well, Elij shook their head.  
Sure, they might grow old. Or they might get themselves killed tomorrow. There was no way of knowing and for now they were well alive.  
No use in getting depressed over some uncertain future.

Once more they walked in silence, the radio playing soft music that made their steps feel lighter.  
Hancock was the first to hear the shout and splash from the other side of a hill on their left. He signaled to Elij to shut down the radio and they complied  
while following him up the small rise. There the ghoul threw off his coat and ran down to the waterside leaving his shotgun behind.  
Two wild dogs could be seen next to the river. One of the mutts had turned towards Hancock, foamy slobber dripping from its fangs.  
Elij's shot went right through its eye, killing it in an instant. The other dog was hit in the side by two more bullets when it turned to flee.  
Hancock had not even flinched, passing by the dead beasts to throw himself into the water. There was no movement on the surface now apart from the soft ripples of the current.  
Elij considered following but it made little sense and they didn't need another person collecting radiation from the water unnecessarily.  
As a ghoul that part at least wasn't a concern for Hancock, who now had dived under the surface, finally coming up again, holding a smaller form.  
Elij quickly rifled through the contents of their pack. Two dry shirts, pants, a stimpack and materials to build a fire were quickly procured.  
Hancock had carried the bundle to the shore. He was dripping wet and looked miserable. Elij knew he hated swimming, but his quick decision had potentially saved a life now.

"It's ok, let me.", they said, "Can you get a fire going?" Hancock nodded. Dry leaves and sticks were not hard to come by and with a dash of oil he quickly had a fire burning.  
Taking off his wet clothes, pouring the torrent of dirty water from his boots he threw a worried glance towards his lover.  
Elij had administered first aid to the child he had pulled from the stream. Apparently the little guy had been hunted by the dogs, falling into the water without being able to swim.  
If they had not come by in exactly this moment the mutts would have found their meal a little downstream later.  
As it was, the child was now breathing normally again, lying next to their fire under a borrowed shirt much too big for him, wrapped into a blanket.  
Hancock's borrowed clothes fit him just fine at least. His coat had not gotten wet and the boots would soon enough be dry again too.  
"I'm no expert," he rasped, "But shouldn't he wake up?" His dark eyes searched Elij's face. The scavenger shrugged. "Might be the shock.  
I gave him a stimpack and got the water from his lungs I think. No idea how many rads he soaked up there, but shouldn't be too much.  
Let's wait a little longer, otherwise we carry him." Hancock nodded: "Right. Can't have run too far, he's probably from a settlement nearby."  
They decided to stay close to the fire while the clothes dried. The boy looked about 8 years old, but could have been younger or older for all Hancock knew.  
He had never been really good with children. Not too many of those in Goodneighbor anyway. Ghouls tended to be sterile and a lot of the other inhabitants  
just lived too violent and unsteady lives to entertain the thought of raising kids. It didn't take too long for the boy to stir and look at his rescuers with wide eyes.  
He had been visibly shaken when seeing Hancock, but was quickly calmed by Elij, who gave him his now dry clothes back.

The child confirmed what they had suspected about him. He had strayed too far from the farm on which his parents laboured and gotten himself lost.  
Apparently he had tried to find a treasure his older brother had told him about. Of course all that he did find in the end had been the two wild dogs  
who had hunted him down to the water. The boy looked at Elij sheepishly and said: "Thanks for saving me.", in a small voice.  
Elij shook their head. "Wasn't me who pulled you from the river." They inclined their head towards the ghoul who was back on his feet and had his shotgun shouldered.  
"He did. You don't have to be afraid, ghouls are just people like you and me. Guess you haven't seen so many yet?"  
The boy shook his head and tried again in a small voice: "Thank you mister." Hancock smiled amiably. "Don't worry kid.", he said, "Someone needs help, we help 'em.  
Let's just get you home, hey?" Continuing south with the child trailing along between them Elij couldn't help but smile silently to themselves.  
They were well familiar with Hancock joyfully taking on the dangers of the Commonwealth. Seeing him slightly unsure of handling kids,  
but still trying to make the boy feel safe just made them love him more.  
The kid himself seemed to have adjusted to the unfamiliar look of his saviours and had started to talk to them. Elij wondered if he ever stopped to breathe,  
but then reminded themselves that he had almost stopped doing that completely before. There was no harm in letting the boy blather on some more.  
They soon learned that his name was Sam and his older brother was Benjamin, he was seven years old and his dad had promised to teach him how to swim,  
but hadn't done so yet. There was a pond on their farm though and his parents were afraid he might fall in and drown, which is silly,  
because he's far too smart to fall into a stupid pond. Elij rolled their eyes. Rivers were apparently wicked enough that the same logic didn't apply.  
They kept their mouth shut but rolled their eyes at Hancock who just grinned.

Sam looked at them with big curious eyes. "So you guys are real raiders?", he asked.  
The answer came from both sides at the same time: "Yes!" - "No!" Elij and Hancock looked at each other.  
The ghoul shook his head at the grinning scavenger and Elij relented: "Okay, I lied. We're not raiders. We are independent.  
But the plain truth is, that Hancock there is actually a real Mayor. The most respectable politician in all of Goodneighbor." The ghoul coughed.  
"Yeah, and what Elij here is not telling you, is that they're a real Minuteman." The boy blinked at them, looking slowly from one to the other, then shrugged.  
"Oh well, but raiders would have been really cool." "Yeah, or pirates." Elij mused and Hancock grinned.  
"Sexy pirate was always going to be my fallback if 'sexy mayor' didn't pan out.", he quipped.

It wasn't very surprising that the exchange had them confronted with a long explanation how raiders are actually far cooler than pirates.  
But Minutemen, as Sam told it were not too bad either. He had seen one once and he had apparently been "totally badass."  
The man in question had also been a bit scary, but he had bought some goods from his dad and left again. Ben even got to pet his dog, but Sam didn't dare.  
Hancock frowned. Of course all that had been more than a month ago and they hadn't seen another Minuteman since then.  
The boy's dad said they are good for nothing anyway, instead of asking them for help it's better to just get stuff done yourself. It elicited a sigh from Elij.  
They had failed the people of the Commonwealth for too long. But now, with them and Hancock out here, maybe they'd be able to make a change for the better.  
Nobody should feel like they had to fend only for themselves. Bringing a lost child home didn't seem like a bad start.  
The little guy was awfully chatty, but in a way it was a welcome distraction on the road. They used to travel in silence so often,  
just exchanging glances and short shouts of commands and encouragements when encountering enemies. This though was a rarely experienced levity.

The boy started to recognise parts of the environment along the way and the travellers knew they had to be close to the farm now.  
When the attack came it came unexpectedly and fast. A section of the road had been blown out and they were forced to go around.  
This was were the raiders had set up their trap. The first shot hit Elij in the thigh and they went down on one knee momentarily when the injured leg gave out.  
Grunting in pain they rolled to the side taking cover, aiming their own rifle at the raider's head.  
The woman ducked behind a boulder and Hancock pushed the boy behind Elij before taking cover himself.  
His well timed grenade took out two of the attackers who had given away their position behind some trees.  
Splinters were flying everywhere and Elij's ears rang with the sound of the explosion. "I wanna see." Sam was still behind them, one of his hands on the scavenger's back.  
It was only a short firefight. Hancock's grenade had taken out two and Elij shot another man who had dared to lift his head to fire back at the ghoul.  
Hancock left cover to go after another raider who seemingly tried to circle around to get a better aim at Elij.  
It wasn't the most dangerous situation they had ever been in. The enemies were poorly armed and armoured and had gravely underestimated their foes.  
It should have been easy.

The bullet barely grazed Elij's arm. It embedded itself in the kids head. His yelp of surprise was the last sound he should ever make.  
The soft pressure of his hand left Elij's back. The sound of the small body hitting the dry grass was dull, almost an afterthought.  
The scavenger turned around but there was nothing to be done. The happy chatter was over, the light had already left the kid's eyes.  
All they could see was the entry wound like a bloody kiss on his forehead.  
"No." Elij mouthed the word silently. "No." They had almost been there. The pain in their leg was momentarily forgotten as they whirled around, running towards the raider's position.  
She was reloading. The butt of Elij's rifle hit her in the face, breaking her nose. Falling backwards, blood splurting from between her fingers Elij was on her,  
bashing down with the rifle once more. When they stopped the woman's face was a mangled mess of flesh and bone.  
The gunshots to their left had ended. It was silent once more apart from their laboured breathing.  
Elij sat down next to their dead enemy, using a knife to remove the bullet from their leg.  
They held the stimpack in their hand contemplating whether to use or save it when a gloved hand took it from them. Silently Hancock administered the stim.  
The bleeding stopped almost immediately, one could almost see the wound closing. Elij didn't cry but their pained expression told the ghoul everything he needed to know.  
He turned the dead raider over so her face was hidden against the ground, hair obscuring the damage done entirely.  
Hugging Elij tight to his chest he waited until their breathing was slow and even again.

They wrapped the child's body in a blanket and Hancock picked him up. He had carried heavier burdens in the past.  
The silence had returned to them and it felt oppressive now. Elij didn't know what they would tell the kid's parents.  
They could barely understand the pain they would bring them by returning their son limp and lifeless. Leaving him behind was not an option though.  
The parents had a right to know. Even if it was just a poor consolation having closure and the option to bury their child would be better than not knowing.  
Elij told themselves this and yet, seeing the bundle over Hancock's shoulder they knew it was agony they'd bring and there would be no thanks for this.

The mother's wailing was hard to bear. The father just looked defeated. Elij's mouth was dry and they couldn't find the words to explain. What had even happened?  
How could they have failed so badly? Hancock tried to offer help, but the boy's father just shook his head: "No, just go."  
It felt like he wanted to say more, rave at them, scream, tell them how it's their fault, how people like them only brought trouble, but he kept silent.  
Just go. That was easy enough. The older brother, Ben, was looking at them from inside the little shack. A frightened child, dirty face blotchy and tear streaked.  
Elij turned away, Hancock following close after them.

Walking slowly they left the farm and the heartbroken family on it behind. Elij didn't feel like they could speak.  
Their thoughts were circling around the encounter with the raiders. How could this happen, how could they not protect the boy?  
It must have been their fault. Must have been. He should have been save. What good were they if they couldn't even protect one lone child.

Passing another ruin they motioned for Hancock indicating that they would investigate it. It was an old school, most rooms full of rubble and inaccessible.  
When they were done killing the raiders that had taken up residence in the building Elij felt dirty. The place hurt them in their soul.  
The raiders had been torturing people. Some weird cult shit had been going on in there.  
Even Hancock looked uncomfortable at the sight of some of the torturing equipment and descriptions on terminals inside the building.  
When they finally came upon some prisoners still held there it was at least a small consolation to be able to set these people free.  
Maybe their ordeal would deter them from trying to join a raider gang again. It definitely had taken a toll on them.  
Elij knew that a life as a farmer wasn't for everyone, but made sure to mention that the Minutemen were still recruiting.  
That or trying to make a living as a guard in Diamond City would at least be somewhat safer options. Hancock suggested Goodneighbor naturally.  
After all it still welcomed everyone as long as people behaved themselves inside the walls.

When they were on their way again and finally reached Bunker Hill it was dark and a brisk wind had started blowing.  
Elij pulled their coat tighter around themselves and glanced over to Hancock with a bit of worry. He didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest.  
They'd have to ask him if resistance to unpleasant weather was one of the advantages of being a ghoul. Or maybe they should get him a nice wooly scarf.  
Winter would come sooner or later and it would only get colder. Just now though they wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in this man's arms  
and forget about the awful turn this day had taken.

Hancock paid the innkeeper for their sleeping place inside the same old shack they had rested in before.  
Armed with a bottle of vodka he sat down on the mattress next to Elij. Some light was filtering through gaps in the walls of the shack.  
This thing would need some serious upgrade in isolation before it got any colder outside. He almost wished they'd have continued on to Goodneighbor,  
but Elij had dragged their feet quite a bit and staying here for now seemed the kinder option. Elij took a big swig from the bottle, staring blankly ahead.

"Hey." Hancock's raspy voice was sympathetic. He carefully took the bottle out of Elij's hand, their fingers touching briefly. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"  
Elij looked at him as if he had gone insane. "Whose fault was it then? I should've done better.", they said a bitter tone in their voice.  
The ghoul shook his head. "Shit happens out here. Life is dangerous and the kid should never have been there. Was no ones fault. Just … just the same old shit."  
He too drank some of the searing liquid. A potent drink but it took some of the pain away. There had been some close calls when they cleared out the school building.  
Elij had thrown themselves into fights with wild abandon. It almost looked as if part of them looked for a punishment for their perceived failure that day.  
To lose them to such recklessness was not acceptable. They drank some more before putting the bottle away. None of them was really drunk,  
but the sharp liquor helped soften the harsh edges of reality a bit. The shack was empty and silent but for their breathing, the rustling of their clothes.  
They took off their coats and pulled the blankets from their packs. It was too dark to see each others face clearly.  
Elij sounded remorseful when they apologized: "I made some pretty bad calls today. The school? I messed up there a couple of times. Endangered both of us. I'll try to be better."  
Hancock's hand was on the side of their head, softly stroking the hair aside. Elij leaned into the touch and he felt a vague wetness against the palm of his hand.  
"Nothing to lose but each other, right?", he rasped, leaning his forehead against theirs. "We better stock up on stims if you insist on fighting like this."  
Elij barked out a laugh. "We better stock up on stims anyway, needed a couple earlier and we're almost out.  
I'm still bruised all over and if I collect more scars people will soon think I'm a ghoul myself." "Far from it.", the ghoul softly ran a finger over Elij's face,  
tracking the old scar that ran down their forehead, down to their left cheek. It was one reminder of their encounter with the ferals, back when their caravan had been torn to shreds.  
"Sometimes I see you, I think I must be dreamin'." Elij was glad that it was too dark to see their blush. Under the blankets, close together they warmed each other's body and heart.


	11. Back to Goodneighbor

The market wasn't exactly bustling with people in the morning, but a number of traders were up and about.  
Elij inspected some body armour that would have been quite the upgrade compared to the couple of leather pieces they had grabbed from raiders.  
In the end they decided to save the caps though. The armourer's caravan stopped by Bunker Hill quite regularly so they reasoned  
they could still pay him another visit at a later date. Luckily another trader had some much needed stimpacks for them.  
Elij winced when they learned how much he charged. Still, not having been frivolous with their caps earlier they could afford it.  
What they couldn't afford was being out there without adequate medical supplies again.

The travellers' breakfast earlier had been so very bland, but at least they had use of the settlements shower system.  
The water was cold of course, but Elij appreciated maintained sanitary facilities and feeling nice and clean once in a while.  
Hancock had joked about the smell of wet ghoul … again, but Elij couldn't quite laugh. It was ridiculous of course. But the events of the day before, the river,  
the boy and what happened to him, they just couldn't find their smile so soon again. Being held, waking up next to someone who looked at them without judgement,  
it made things easier to bear. Hancock had seen the worst of the Commonwealth and he knew that sometimes there were people you couldn't save.  
No matter how hard you tried and how much you wanted to help, sometimes things just went wrong. Still, Elij knew he was not unaffected,  
he just seemed more used to dealing with it.

The trader who had driven such a hard bargain on the stims also held on to a can full of delicious, almost fresh ground coffee.  
Elij lifted the lid and closed their eyes to the smell. "How much?" They shouldn't have sighed so loudly and probably should have sounded less eager  
as the greedy glint in the traders eyes gave away. In the end they still bought it. They were close to running out on ground coffee and this  
was some of the best they ever got their hands on. With this treasure in their packs they'd be able to spice up many a breakfast.  
Still it was obvious that they should take some jobs for caps once in a while if they did not want to run out of cash.

Hancock shook his head at their purchase but kept his opinion to himself. Now that they were resupplied the ghoul just wanted to be back on the road again.  
They were planning to fight their way all to the south of Boston and nobody knew how many super mutants and raider nests awaited them.  
Of course this could mean some more valuables in their pockets but it was also extremely dangerous.  
Both of them knew how fast a life could be snuffed out and the previous day had been a grievous reminder of this.  
So if they were going to go through this hellhole again Hancock was determined to make a stop in Goodneighbour next.  
Depending on what resistance they would encounter on the way it could take a couple hours to get there anyway.  
Bunker Hill was all fine for trading and resting up, but home was home, nothing like it. Catching up with the gossip in town and grabbing a few drinks  
might be just the distraction they needed before going on a wild goose chase for some mechanical horse parts.  
There was also the little fact that he knew whom to hit up for a good chem deal there.

They stopped by Old Man Stockton too, who admitted that he had been able to contact some other institute field agents who had escaped the annihilation of the headquarters.  
Right now there were no Synths in their care though, even though it couldn't hurt to check deaddrops just in case someone left a message.  
They left Bunker Hill in no great hurry with their packs shouldered and weapons at the ready. Behind every corner enemies might lurk so it would have been careless to not be prepared.

Still, Elij gave Hancock a small smile. "Thanks.", they said and where met with a questioning glance. "What for?", the ghoul asked.  
Elij shrugged: "Just, you know, everything. Not questioning my bargaining there, and trust me, I know it was bad. I used to be able to handle traders better, but,  
I'm just not up to it right now I guess. Also, just being there and, I guess... not pressuring me."  
It was true that, despite sharing a bed lately neither of them had pressed for a more steamy or urgent exchange of affections.  
Elij had avoided getting physically close to anyone in the time after their last lover's death and after all this time they felt almost scared to take that step beyond kisses  
and tender caresses. Elij's statement was met with a look of surprise by their companion. "Pressuring to do what? You know I'm not the type to make people do things  
they don't feel comfortable to do, right? At least, not if I can avoid it." Elij nodded, remembering when Hancock expressed regret about having to use his position of power  
to manipulate others. "Like the thing with Bobby?", they ventured. Hancock answered with a wry grin. "Yeah, like that, couldn't avoid sending Dancer after her,  
but I'd be lying if I said I like doing things that way."

Elij put their hand on his arm, reassuring, warm, and thankful. They felt sappy doing it, but Hancock didn't mind. Sometimes one just needed the connection,  
the feel of the other's body, right there, physically present and real.  
The way down to Goodneighbor wasn't exactly far. In the good old days one could probably have walked the distance without breaking too much of a sweat.  
Though perhaps people were more likely to use a car as all the wrecks and burned out husks of those scattered around the city suggested.

They tried to avoid the blocks that had sacks of rotting meat hanging from the buildings as this was what super mutants commonly took for good interior design.  
The stench of their grisly decorations was bad enough, but neither of the adventurers was really keen on stumbling right into a super mutant hideout.  
Hancock had almost run out of grenades by now too and he'd want some more of those at hand when dealing with the green skinned brutes.

The raiders of the city were as reliable as ever. Time and time again they came upon some roadblock, overturned cars and wooden barricades and more or less haphazardly  
armoured people behind them. Most of them didn't pose too much of a threat and Elij was level headed enough this day to keep to cover and take sure shots at the enemies.  
They were not bad with their rifle, especially if they could take an enemy out from the distance, peering through their scope while Hancock dealt with whatever  
managed to creep up on them in middling or closer distance.

Again they were able to collect quite a bit of valuables from the raiders bodies and in a trunk Elij even found a rather nice dress, clean shirts and socks.  
Those had been darned a lot, but they were warm and servicable. Socks. Sometimes Elij regretted never having bothered to take up knitting.  
Their grandma had been adamant that it was a skill a young lady should possess.  
She had meant well but the words "young lady" still sent shivers of discomfort down Elij's spine. They had spent their time on the shooting range and in the greenhouses.  
Songs and stories and books had been their favourite passtimes, not knitting, sewing, crocheting. Cooking had been good though.  
It had also been helpful once they left the vault as the other caravaners had been inexplicably happy surviving on cram and various grey stews.  
Stew shouldn't be grey, Elij was pretty certain of that. With their cooking at least they felt like their presence added a valuable skill to the outfit.

They had not been a bad shot either, but living targets and real danger had been a thing they had to get used to being young and soft and not at all well prepared  
for the outside world. Nowadays that was no concern anymore. Elij knew that their face was more lined now, older, plain but not unattractive.  
They had collected memories and scars to go with them. Good and bad. Sure, there had been hard times, loss, regrets, but they would never regret having left the vault.

Hancock had finished scouring the rickety constructs that the raiders had used for shelter. There had not been much of worth here and neither of them was about to  
strip down every one of the guys they killed just for the couple caps their blood splattered clothing might fetch on the next market.  
Elij shouldered their pack and looked at him expectantly. "We good to go?" The ghoul nodded. The corners of his mouth twitched into the ghost of a smile.  
It was subtle but there was no mistaking it, the way he looked at them. Deep in their chest Elij felt that they wanted to give him many many more reasons to smile.

They had almost made it to Goodneighbor when Elij's foot got caught on something soft and squishy among the rubble. They caught themselves,  
looking down into the lifeless eyes of a super mutant. They had not heard any gunfire from this direction and the body was still warm.  
There was blood seemingly everywhere and the corpse was missing the majority of his lower limbs.  
Elij glanced around, the high walls of the buildings around them seeming oppressive and threatening all of a sudden, caging them in.  
There were no voices to be heard, no footsteps that would have hinted at the mutants companions if there were some.  
Elij backed into Hancock who was also standing very still, listening intently.

Elij looked at his wide eyed expression and shrugged. "Can't see or hear anything. Whatever did that might be gone. Let's go? Carefully?"  
The look on the man's face was not reassuring though. He had seen the wounds on the corpse, the smell of fresh blood was strong and he thought  
he could make out the faintest of scratching sounds somewhere behind those soot darkened walls. Elij had been speaking far too loud.  
If this was what he thought it was they were in deep trouble. The scavenger raised their gun a bit higher, the sense of dread that had gripped the ghoul transferring to them.  
Elij couldn't remember ever having seen Hancock afraid. But there was no other explanation for his posture and the look on his face, grim and ready to spring into action.  
They could hear the scratching too now, a clacking and something like a soft scraping of rough leather against stone.  
It was hard to pinpoint from what direction the sound originated. Elij had gone silent and tugged lightly on Hancock's sleeve, urging him to step further into the road,  
around the fresh corpse. Getting as far away from either wall seemed advisable.

"You ever gone up against a..." Hancock's whispered question was interrupted by a loud growl.  
Not a second later debris sprayed from the wall to their right, the ground almost trembling with the weight of the creature closing in on them.  
The deathclaw had crushed part of the wall rushing towards the two travellers who now stared down the open jaws of the giant reptilian monster  
intent on making them its next meal.

Stumbling backwards Hancock fired his trusty shotgun at the maw of the beast. Elij turned to gain some more distance, but swirled around after just a couple of steps  
to also open fire. They felt nearly petrifying terror but there was no way they'd leave Hancock to deal with this on his own while looking for high ground.

"Get to cover!", Elij screamed, trying to aim at the creature's eyes with little success. The deathclaw moved its head towards the yelling scavenger,  
its tiny hateful eyes protected by thick bony ridges. A grenade exploded between its feet momentarily staggering it.

The two companions ran towards the other wall, trying to gain some distance to the beast behind them which was sporting terrifyingly sharp teeth.  
The deathclaw probably weighed a tonne at least, running after them with heavy footfalls that seemed to make the ground shake beneath their feet.  
Of course it had to be a deathclaw, what else could have ripped a super mutant apart like a child's toy. Elij had never seen one before much less fought them.  
This was beyond terrifying and there was no clear way away from the aggressive animal.

Slipping through a narrow door in the crumbling wall they faced a wooden starcase that had long ago begun to rot away. Without hesitating Elij ran and jumped  
over the large hole in the stairs, grabbing for purchase on the other side. Getting to high ground was their only chance to find temporary safety  
so they could pick off the monster chasing them. Hancock saw Elij's attempt at pulling themselves up, hands barely holding on to the lowest step of the broken stairs.  
Shaking his head he too made the jump, chest colliding with the wooden boards that made up the steps, holding on and pulling himself up in a smooth motion.  
The ghoul grabbed Elij's wrist and pulled, just as the massive head of the creature chasing them passed through the door. Its hateful eyes were fixed on its prey,  
a deep growl escaping its throat when it pushed through the narrow opening. Splintering wood and crumbling plaster gave way to the deathclaws broad scaly shoulders  
too easily.

Hoisted up by Hancock Elij managed to pull their legs onto the staircase, away from the snapping maw eager to tear into their flesh.  
Both tried to quickly get more room between themselves and the deadly threat still looming far too close behind them.

The deathclaw eyed the stairs for a second, but there was no doubt that a jump that could be cleared by two humans would not be an insurmountable obstacle  
to the monstrous creature eager to make them its meal. Rubble was blocking the way further up and the walls of the upper story had been mostly blown out.  
Elij ripped the pack from their back and started searching frantically. It took them just seconds before they faced Hancock with a look of triumph on their face,  
holding a small device and a mini nuke. The ghoul, who was firing his shotgun at the deathclaw below, blinding it with the pellets in the hope to deter it  
from making the jump gave the scavenger a quick glance and felt his mouth go dry. "You don't have that much of a deathwish, do you?", he rasped, expression grim.

Elij narrowed their eyes. "You're right, I don't want to die. If you can hold that thing off a bit longer I can combine the timed detonator with the nuke  
and we might make it out of here alive? Sounds good?" They had already gone to work, taping the device to the bomb.  
Of course Elij didn't know exactly what the blast radius of that would be, but at least there was a pretty good chance that it would take out the deathclaw  
and if they could jump to safety quickly enough their chance at survival was better than it was cornered up here.  
Hancock shrugged. "Sounds suicidal. But not like we have much of a choice here right? … Well shit, here he comes." The ghoul staggered backwards  
as the floor seemed to shake under the weight of the creature that had finally decided to jump. The wooden stairs splintered away under its claws  
but still it took only seconds for it to round the corner. One of its eyes narrowed at the weird contraption at its feet emitting a high pitched beeping sound.  
Its head then whipped around to see the prey disappear over the edge of a wall, downwards again. The deathclaw's last thoughts, annoyance at the dull pain  
the small creatures had caused it, scratching its face with their puny bullets, the thrill of the hunt, almost, almost there. How soft and sweet that meat would taste.  
All gone in a blinding explosion. The short timer on the mini nuke had run out and the detonation consumed the upper story of the building and the deathclaw.  
It could see the light, feel its flesh melting off its bones, then nothing.

A bit below the two adventurers had scrambled away from where they had fallen after their jump. Faces turned away from the explosion,  
keeping close to the ground they could feel the pressure against their backs, debris raining down on them as they covered the back of their heads with their hands.  
Elij rubbed the dust from their eyes. The heavy leather coat had protected their back well, but the jump before had been a bit too high and the landing  
not as nimble as they would have wished to make it. Their back hurt, as did their legs. They turned to the man next to them, whose breathing sounded laborious.  
"You ok?" Elij put a hand on Hancocks shoulder, glancing over him. The scavenger felt as if they had been punched in the guts.  
Cold dread pooled in their stomach upon finding a massive piece of wood embedded in the ghouls side. It had penetrated the old fabric of his coat and seemed  
to have entered between his ribs. Dark blood soaked the wood, while shuddering breaths moved the deadly needle.  
The ghoul moved to face Elij, grinning through bloody teeth. "Well, fuck." He coughed, more blood pooling in his mouth. He tried not to panic as drawing breath  
became ever more difficult through the blood bubbling up from his perforated lung. Hancock almost didn't feel the stimpack being administered, there was so much pain,  
what was a small prick in comparison. He heard Elij say something that sounded like "Brace yourself!", then pain exploded in his back.  
The scavenger pulled the splinter out of the wound, immediately administering another stimpack. Hancock's scream of pain died in a wet gurgle as he lost consciousness.  
Two additional stimpacks later the wound had closed and he seemed to breathe easier again. When Elij tried to stand up their leg folded under them,  
sending a new spike of pain though their body. Sitting back down they eyed the piece of wood that still had Hancock's blood on it.  
They cringed slightly when setting the bone and taping that same piece of wood to their leg as an improvised splint. The last stimpack would help with the tissue damage  
but the bone would need some additional tending to when they reached Goodneighbor, as would Hancock's ribs most likely.

The building the deathclaw had chased them through had been torn apart and the cloud of dust still had not settled. Elij shuddered.  
They would need some better weaponry if they encountered more of those beasts. The scavenger had no doubt that they would make it to Goodneighbor.  
They just had to. There KL-E-0, or Kleo as the robot called herself might have something more effective and slightly safer than an improvised mini nuke explosion for them.  
But first... Elij looked over to Hancock who had begun to move again, groaning in pain. They needed to get to safety, they needed a doctor.  
Again Elij's fingers touched the ghouls shoulder softly. "How bad does it feel?", they asked, their brow furrowed in worry. The question was answered by another cough,  
but it didn't sound nearly as bad as before. The ghoul raised his head to look into their eyes. "Looks like I'm gonna live. What about you?", he grinned, holding his side,  
where the ribs felt sore under the bloody hole in his coat. "I'm fine. Leg is broken, but I'll manage. Can you lean on me or do we need a stretcher?",  
Elij's voice was still tinged with worry, but Hancock's smile was reassuring. He shook his head. "Gonna walk, it's not far.", he said and pulled himself up  
into a kneeling position, biting back the groans of pain that threatened to escape. Standing with the weight on their good leg Elij helped him up, now grasping his wrist.  
The man's strength even after sustaining a wound like this was a marvel to Elij. As they went down the street towards Goodneighbor, leaning on one another,  
it seemed like they could survive anything. Even if they came out of it a bit battered and broken, in the end no monstrous horror could stand against them.


End file.
